My Male Fiance!
by aliendroid
Summary: Sasuke always knew he had a fiancé, and now he's finally meeting him…wait him? His fiancé is his mom's dead best friend's only son? And to make matters worse/awkward before the wedding Naruto's going to be living with them and go to his school? Oh, Sasuke also finds him irresistible. SasuNaru YAOI AU
1. Chapter 1

_**My Male Fiancé!**_

**This idea came to me last night in a rush of inspiration. And despite having more ongoing stories then I can keep up with normally, I'm adding it! This story is going to have far more lemons than recent stories, so that should be fun. I haven't written a good old fashion smutty yaoi recently. Now I'm sure you're all just waiting for it, so here it is.**

**Plot Bunny: Kabuki**

**Plot: Sasuke always knew he had a fiancé, and now he's finally meeting him…wait him? His fiancé is his mom's dead best friend's only son? And to make matters worse/awkward before the wedding Naruto's going to be living with them and going to his school? Oh, Sasuke also finds him irresistible.**

**Rated: M **

**Pairing: SASUNARU! As in SEME Sasuke, UKE Naruto.**

**WARNING: This is for the entire story: YAOI, YAOI, YAOI! I can't say this enough, two boys will be tangled together in sheets A LOT! And sometimes they won't be between sheets.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I don't even really own this idea, as it belongs to Kabuki, the plot bunny who thought it up.**

_Chapter 1: Naruto Moves In_

The girls all swooned at the sight of him as he walked through the halls. It was always like this when _he_ walked through the school. Girls would fall at his feet, and he paid no mind to them. To him it was like they didn't even exist, or at least that's how it seemed.

'_I wonder what Mom needs to talk with me about,_' Sasuke pondered as he looked at the text message on his phone.

He'd received it during the final period of the day, but hadn't answered it until now. As he walked to his locker he considered everything that had been happening lately. The only thing that stood out to him was the fact that the maids had been busy airing out the room across from his. It was an odd occurrence, seeing as the room hadn't been used at any point in his recent memory.

"Sasuke-senpai!" the high pitched shrill voice of one of the female students drew him from his thoughts. Turning he tried not to wince away from the eager look in the girl's eyes. "Um, will you please go out with me?" she asked.

Gasps and whispers could be heard all the way down the hallway, but it was the laughter that had the girl blushing. Sasuke felt a bit sorry for her, after all she had no idea why they were laughing seeing as she was a freshman.

Without a trace of compassion in his voice he answered honestly, "I cannot. I have a fiancé."

As the girl's eyes filled with tears, Sasuke grabbed his bag, closed his locker, and left. He couldn't even count the many girls he'd turned down with that line. Most girls knew not to even ask him out, but there was always one or two at the beginning of a new year that would. It wasn't that he didn't want to respond to the many girls that came to him with hope in their eyes, he couldn't. He was engaged, had been since he was two. True he'd never met Naru-chan, the girl his mother spoke of often, but he was certain he already liked her.

According to his mother Naru-chan had the brightest blue eyes, hair the color of gold, and a smile that rivaled the sun. Of course that wasn't all he knew about his betrothed. She had a healthy appetite, a personality that didn't let her bow to others, and was a top notch martial artist. It was important that she be such considering the Uchiha dojo was well known. An unskilled fiancé would be useless within the family.

"Sasuke, hurry up," Itachi shouted from his car parked just outside the school gates.

Sasuke frowned when he spotted Kisame in the driver's seat of the car. It was very important that Naru-chan be skilled, especially considering the all-important heir, his older brother Itachi, was gay.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded as he reached his brother's car. "I can take myself home."

Itachi gave his younger brother a sideways look. "Don't argue, get in."

Fuming internally, but not showing it, Sasuke got into the back seat. He tried to ignore it when Kisame and Itachi clasped hands as they drove down the street. He found it frustrating that they were so close.

Despite his believe that he liked the Naru-chan his mother talked about, he couldn't say he felt anything close to "sexual desire". It was only an image after all, and incomplete. It also didn't help that the only thing he knew of girls his own age made him want to run in disgust. Girls were always so demanding, and clingy. Of course from what he'd seen of the opposite side of the equation it was the same. Kisame was always around, and Itachi and he were almost always in some kind of physical contact. Maybe it just came with the territory of dating.

'_Does that mean I'll be like that when I meet Naru-chan?'_ Sasuke considered privately as they pulled into the driveway. Despite trying to picture it he just couldn't bring himself to. _'I guess I really am asexual.'_

Sasuke walked into the traditional Japanese styled home, removing his shoes at the door as he did so. Things were usually quiet at home so he instantly noticed the excited voices coming from the tea room. Walking softly down the halls, he listened closely.

"I can't believe this day has finally come!" Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, said hurriedly.

"You knew it would eventually," Fugaku, Sasuke's father, responded. "I don't see why this has to be such a big deal. It isn't like Naru-chan is going to more comfortable in a strange home just because you're making this fuss."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'Naru-chan's coming?'_

"Of course not!" Mikoto retorted scathingly. "But isn't it better that we make Naru-chan comfortable? I mean with all the time they've been on the road. The poor child hasn't had a stable home since Kushina and Minato passed."

"Yes dear, I know," Fugaku tactfully agreed with his wife.

"Where is Sasuke?" Mikoto's sudden question had Sasuke jumping back from the door and crashing to the hard wood floor.

The thin rice paper door slid open and Fugaku looked down at his son with a disapproving look. "Spying isn't becoming," he frowned.

"I'm sorry Father," Sasuke bowed in apology. "But is it true? Is Naru-chan coming? Is she really going to be staying here?"

Fugaku's eyes widened. "She?"

"Oh dear," Mikoto gasped as she looked between her son and husband. "I thought I told you."

Sasuke blinked. The looks on his parents' faces had a sinking feeling filling the pit of his stomach. "Told me what?" he asked carefully.

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other, looks of distress in both of their eyes.

"Come in Sasuke," Fugaku instructed as he stepped in to the tea room, Mikoto following after him.

Sasuke, truly worried now, entered and took his seat opposite his parents from the antique table. He waited patiently for them to collect their thoughts. Despite that he was brimming with questions. What did they supposedly tell him? Did he forget? Or did they really not tell him?

"Sasuke, you know of my childhood friend Kushina, correct?" Mikoto asked, her voice soft – as it always was when she mentioned her.

Sasuke nodded. "You two grew up together and you were at her death bed."

Mikoto nodded. "When we were young we always talked about having our kids marry. As you know your father and I had you and Itachi, both boys."

"Yes," Sasuke nodded.

Mikoto smiled at a fond memory. "Kushina and Minato, her husband, had one child before they died. Naruto, their one and only son."

"Yes their so…SON!" Sasuke shouted as the reality of his mother's words sank in. His eyes were wide and his face was ashen. "Naru-chan is a guy?! Since when?!"

"He's always been a boy," Fugaku sighed. "Naru-chan is the only child of Kushina and Minato Namikaze."

"When I got to the hospital, I arrived with barely enough time to say good bye to my best friend," Mikoto explained. "At that time I sore I'd make our families one by bringing Naruto into ours. We couldn't adopt him, seeing as his godfather Jiraiya had first chance at custody, which he took. So I decided to honor our childhood wish, and have our children marry."

"Since Itachi is the eldest and heir, we thought it appropriate to leave him free to marry a woman," Fugaku explained.

"Some good that did," Sasuke bit out before he could stop himself.

Mikoto sighed. "Yes, an oversight on our part. But that doesn't change my promise to Kushina. Naru-chan and you will be married."

"Maybe you forgot something," Sasuke held up his hands and indicated himself, "We're both guys! How can _we_ get married?"

"From what I understand there is a way," Fugaku shrugged the issue aside. "Until you're both eighteen though, Naru-chan will be living here with us."

"He's been on the road with Jiraiya since he was young and hasn't had the chance to attend a traditional school before. So, we thought it best if he stay with us before the wedding and get use to things here," Mikoto explained. "Thankfully they both agreed."

"Wait," Sasuke pleaded, "Does he know I'm a guy?"

Mikoto and Fugaku blinked, their expressions blank. "Of course he does," Mikoto answered.

"I could have sworn you knew about this as well," Fugaku mentioned again.

"Well I didn't!" Sasuke shouted. "I thought Naru-chan was a girl!"

"Oh dear." The three turned to see Itachi and Kisame standing outside in the hall with an amused expression on both their faces. "You honestly didn't know Naru-chan's a guy?" Itachi asked.

"No I didn't!" Sasuke growled.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Itachi shrugged the issue aside. "You're basically asexual anyways, right?"

Sasuke's face turned bright red. He hated it when his brother brought up his sexual orientation, or lack thereof. It wasn't his fault he found no one appealing! He'd tried, over and over again he'd tried. But no matter how many times, with what, and with who it never stirred. He just couldn't get an erection! He'd even seen a doctor about it. There was nothing wrong with him, medically. He was just sexually frigid.

"Itachi, don't tease your brother," Mikoto scolded. "Besides, I'm sure once you get to know Naru-chan you'll find something good in this situation."

"He's honestly a great boy," Fugaku added.

Having his parents praise his _male_ fiancé wasn't making this situation any better! He was engaged to a guy! A male! A dude! A boy! A man! How many words were there to describe someone of the male gender? Sasuke wasn't sure but they all fit.

'_How did this happen?'_ Sasuke cried internally.

_xXx My Male Fiancé! xXx_

Sasuke shifted from one foot to another, his heart hammering in his chest. In a few seconds that door would open and his fiancé would walk into his life, permanently. He'd come to grips with the whole gender issue as he fumed in his room. In the end his brother was right. He was asexual, so what did the gender of the other matter. The final results would be the same either way.

"He's here!" Mikoto's excited voice cut through Sasuke's inner turmoil. "Be nice Sasuke, remember he's going to be your partner from here on out."

"Of course Mother," Sasuke responded formally.

He might have come to grips with the fact Naru-chan was a guy, but he still wasn't okay with the fact that his parents hadn't told him until know. He'd done everything in his power to remember any time such a conversation had taken place, and he'd come up with nothing. Never, not once, had they ever mentioned the fact that he was to be bound to another male.

The door opened and a large guy with long white hair appear. Sasuke recognized him as the famous author Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather and guardian.

"Welcome!" Mikoto bowed politely.

"I won't be staying long, just long enough to see Naruto settled in," Jiraiya responded. "Hey, are you going to stand back there all day?" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Give me a second!" came a brash and energetic voice. For some reason it caused a slight stirring within Sasuke. "Sorry Aunt Mikoto, I had to catch my bandana, the wind took off with it."

Sasuke's eyes slowly widened at the sight of the boy now running up to stand beside Jiraiya. His mother's descriptions of the other's beauty didn't even come close! If Sasuke was to use any word to describe this person it would be mouthwatering. He'd never thought he could ever feel like this, he was so sure he was frigid. But now he knew otherwise. With Naruto standing in front of him he could feel himself reacting…primitively.

Mikoto reached out and drew the tanned youth into a hug, tears glistening in her eyes. "You look even more like them every time I see you!" she wept.

Naruto could only smile awkwardly.

"It's good to see you again, Naru-chan," Fugaku shook his hand once Mikoto had released him.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Itachi," the eldest of the brother's introduced himself. "This is my partner, Kisame," he indicated the taller man standing behind him.

"I've heard a lot about you two," Naruto grinned.

"Brat," Jiraiya smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell Jiji!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head.

"That's not how you introduce yourself," Jiraiya scolded.

Frowning, Naruto turned back to the pair. Once he was facing them fully he smiled, and everything in Sasuke's world change. "Hi, I'm Naruto Namikaze, please take care of me."

"You're so cute!" Mikoto cooed as she hugged him again. "But wait, you haven't met the most important one."

With those words the entire world stood still as Naruto's attention was brought to Sasuke. Their eyes locked for the first time and it was like something shifted within both of their realities. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of the one before him. Naruto's tanned skin, his lightly muscled body barely covered by his black shorts and white tank-top, those crystal blue eyes, sunshine blond hair, and even the strange whisker like markings on his cheeks all came together to create a vision so wonderful, so seductive Sasuke wanted to drag him away without saying anything.

Of course he did no such thing. "Welcome to our home, I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he bowed. Looking back up he couldn't help the superior tone and smirk as he added, "You're future husband."

Instantly Naruto's smile died. An equally cocky expression took up residence on the youth's face as he stood toe to toe with the youngest Uchiha. "Naruto Namikaze, think you can handle me?"

Sasuke's smirk, if possible, became even more arrogant, "Oh, I'm sure I can."

"Sasuke," Mikoto broke the tension building in the entrance way, "Perhaps you should show Naru-chan to his room."

"The one across from mine, correct?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Mikoto nodded.

Grabbing one of the bags Naruto had brought in with him, Sasuke nodded for the other to follow him. Seething over the other's cocky attitude, Naruto followed.

"Is this going to be okay?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

Itachi was hiding his amusement at what he'd just seen. He couldn't believe it, his frigid baby brother was interested. "I'm sure it'll work itself out," he assured his mother.

"How about some tea?" Fugaku offered Jiraiya.

"Sure, why not," Jiraiya agreed.

The five adults moved into the tea room, complete oblivious to the storm they'd just unleashed.

_xXx My Male Fiancé! xXx_

Naruto placed his backpack on the floor and looked around the room he'd been shown to. He was surprised to see a bed within a traditional home like this one. There was also a desk and a wardrobe, which had a school uniform handing on the outside of it.

"Will I be going to your school then?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke, leaning against the door, nodded. "That's right. We're to learn about each other for the next year."

"Well I already know something about you," Naruto pointed out.

"Oh? What's that?" Sasuke asked, eager to know what this tempting morsel thought of him.

Naruto grinned, "You're a cocky bastard!"

That shocked Sasuke, but he couldn't deny it. So instead he was going to prove just how cocky he was. Closing the door behind him, he advanced on the newcomer.

"Seeing as you already think that, this shouldn't be a surprise," Sasuke said before tripping Naruto and pinning him to his bed.

Naruto glared up at him. He went to push the other off, but Sasuke grabbed his hands and held him down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Naruto demanded.

"Don't you think we should see how compatible our bodies are?" Sasuke inquired as he leaned down and kissed Naruto's neck.

Biting the inside of his cheek Naruto fought down the desire that one act created. "I thought your family was big on tradition."

"My brother's gay, and we're engaged," Sasuke pointed out. "My parents aren't as old fashioned as you'd think."

He had a point, and Naruto couldn't argue that. Still, there was no way in hell he was going to let this prick dictate the pace of things.

"What makes you think I want to?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke ground his knee into Naruto's growing erection. "Trust me, we both want this."

Cursing his body's honest reaction to this guy Naruto tried to keep a clear head. He'd just met this guy, literally 3 minutes ago. There was no way he was going to sleep with him… right? Despite his mental rebellion his body was being extremely cooperative.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, and with that he was gone.

Their lips met and everything fell away. Sasuke's tongue delved passed Naruto's lips. He released the other's hands, his own roaming the body below him. Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke drawing him closer as their tongues fought for dominance.

"Hello, you two, Jiraiya says he needs to get back to the airport to catch his flight," Itachi announced, knocking on the door.

Naruto and Sasuke broke a part, a blush painting both their faces.

"You," Naruto fumed. His mind was now in control, and he was pissed. "I'm going to kill you!"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So? What do you think? Will Sasuke bed himself a blond before the week is out? I hope so!**

**Voice: This is taking things just a bit fast, don't you think?  
Me: Um… nope! I need a good old fashioned yaoi to get me pumped. Humor, sexy boys, and lots of yummy situations! This is just what the doctor ordered.  
Voice: You have problems, serious problems.**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Welcome to High School!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Male Fiancé!**_

**I'm glad so many of you like the story so far. Well, the first chapter anyways. Here's to hoping you'll continue to love it.**

**Plot Bunny: Kabuki**

**Rated: M (Yeah something in this chapter too, actually just expect something in every chapter of varying degrees.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

_Chapter 2: Welcome to High School!_

Sasuke was awake well before his alarm went off. Sighing he shut the annoying box off and went back to staring at the blond outside his window. Naruto had woken up around 4 AM. Since then he'd been outside practicing. Sasuke, who hadn't slept well last night due to reoccurring images of the blond who just moved in with him, heard him as he left the room across the hall. When he'd spotted his fiancé in the yard moments later he couldn't help but watch him. He doubted Naruto even realized he was directly below his window.

Suddenly Naruto stopped, his attention drawn by something toward the house. He smiled and said something Sasuke couldn't hear. Second later he was gathering up his water bottle and a small towel before heading toward whoever it was that had called out to him.

Sasuke smirked as he stood up from his desk and went to his closet. If this was how his mornings were going to be, watching Naruto practice half naked in the morning, then he was more than happy to wake up early. He did realize that watching someone for hours without the other's knowledge could be considered stalking, but he didn't care. Naruto was his fiancé, so watching him couldn't be defined as a bad thing.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and down the hall. Going to the door, Sasuke waited until he heard Naruto's door open and close before leaving his bedroom.

Quietly he crossed the hallway and entered Naruto's room. As he had expected, the shower was on. A cloud of steam was already forming and traveling into the bedroom from the open door. Licking his lips, Sasuke crossed the room and entered the bathroom. He got barely inside the door when he was thrown against the wall.

His eyes widened as a fist came at his face.

"Naruto!" he shouted.

The punch halted and startled blue eyes stared back at him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing in here?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke's eyes traveled down the exposed body of his fiancé. He knew from their activities last night that Naruto was well muscled, but this was amazing. He wasn't exactly buff, but his muscles were defined. There wasn't any visible fat or loose skin. Add the beautiful even tan into the mix and Sasuke was being pinned by an Adonis.

"Hey," Naruto growled bring Sasuke's attention back to his face. Tightening his grip he glared at the intruder. "What are you doing in here?" he repeated.

Sasuke smirked. Reaching out, he grabbed Naruto's ass, and pulled him closer. "I thought we could shower together," he answered.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Sasuke's hands kneading his ass. "Why you," he growled.

He went to follow through with his earlier punch, but Sasuke turned the tables on him. Pinning Naruto to the wall he kissed him, hard.

"I promise not to bite," he teased as he sucked on Naruto's bottom lip.

Growing weak in the knees, Naruto had to fight to push Sasuke away. "It isn't your teeth I'm worried about," he growled. "Now go back to your own room."

"Why so shy?" Sasuke asked, his arms crossed in front of him.

He blatantly looked Naruto up and down, his nostrils flaring slightly. Naruto's cock was half hard. He loved that he was so responsive to him.

Naruto took in the lustful expression and looked down. His eyes widened. Reaching for a towel, he quickly covered himself up. His cheeks burning red.

"I'm not shy," Naruto countered. "I just don't trust you."

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you. Promise," he smiled as he stepped closer.

Leaning in, he pressed a gentle kiss to Naruto's slightly parted lips. Capturing the breath that left the other, he closed the distance between them. Making sure to only press as far as Naruto was comfortable, Sasuke kept his hands on the wall, and his body from touching the other. It was torture, but he didn't want to frighten his blond.

The gentle and careful kiss had Naruto melting. Reaching out, he pulled his fiancé to him. Thrusting his own tongue into Sasuke's mouth he deepened the kiss.

Sasuke couldn't help the moan that escaped him as Naruto took on a more aggressive position.

Pulling away slightly the pair looked at each other.

"So, can I get in with you?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed their noses together.

Naruto smiled. Sasuke felt hope sink in. Naruto's hands traveled to Sasuke's chest, massaging the firm pectoral muscles. Stepping forward, he forced Sasuke to step back. Leaning in, he kissed him gently.

Still smiling he said, "No."

Before Sasuke understood what was going on the door was slammed shut in his face, the lock sliding home. Sighing, he rested his forehead against the door and laughed. He already knew getting Naruto wasn't going to be easy, but this was fun. He almost didn't want Naruto to give in.

"Sasuke, are you awake?" Mikoto called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Mother," Sasuke called back as he rushed to his room.

"Well hurry it up," she shouted. "You have to show Naruto around town and the school today. He's your fiancé, so make him feel welcome."

Sasuke smirked. Looking back to Naruto's room he imagined everything he could do to make him feel "welcome."

"My pleasure," he whispered before slipping into his room and going to his own bathroom to get ready for the day.

_xXx My Male Fiancé! xXx_

Kisame stopped the car directly in front of the school. Itachi turned around and smiled at the couple in the back seat.

"Are you two good to walk home today?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, thank you Nii-san," Sasuke nodded as he opened his door.

Itachi ignored the dismissive tone from his younger brother. "Naruto," he looked at the blond as he opened his door. "If you need anything, call me. Okay?"

"Will do Itachi-san," Naruto smiled.

"Have a good day," Kisame waved.

"Thanks," Naruto waved back.

The car pulled away and Naruto was left facing a whole new situation. He'd traveled the world with his godfather, seen dozens of cultures, and experienced more than most teens. Still, nothing he'd experienced or learned while on the road had prepared him for the sheer vacuum of hell that was public high school.

He felt everyone's eyes on him as he stood in front of the gates. He wasn't sure what he'd done to garner the attention, but it seemed everyone within three miles was staring at him. Was it his clothes? No, the school required uniforms, so he knew it wasn't that. Gripping his book bag strap he tried to not look like a country pumpkin just come to the city.

"Naruto," Sasuke called, pulling the blond from his negative thoughts. "Coming?"

Naruto nodded. Despite hating Sasuke's pushy attitude, he was glad to have him. Catching up, he walked alongside his fiancé feeling secure in his presence. It wasn't until they got into the school and he heard the whispers did he realize the reason for the attention.

"Who's that?"

"Why's he with Sasuke?"

"He got out of Itachi-sama's car!"

"Is he a family friend?"

"A relative?"

Blue eyes narrowed. Of course it was Sasuke's fault! Another student arriving at school shouldn't have garnered that much attention.

"You're popular," Naruto mumbled.

"I guess," Sasuke shrugged the comment aside.

"Modesty doesn't suit you," Naruto shot back.

Sasuke looked to his blond, confused by the harsh reaction. "I'm not being modest. It's true I'm popular. Everyone knows my name, there's a fan club dedicated to me and my brother both here and the local college, and I'm sure half the school population wants to date me."

With each word that came out of Sasuke's mouth Naruto wanted to hit him.

"I'm intelligent, top of the class actually. I'm incredibly good looking. And to top it off, I'm wealthy. What is there to not like about me?" Sasuke finished.

"Well, for starters, your arrogant attitude," Naruto growled. "Second, you're a sexually harassing ass."

Sasuke smirked. Leaning in, he whispered, "That's only when I'm with you."

A blush stole across Naruto's face, but he quickly hid it. He wanted to respond, but they'd arrived at the office. Sasuke opened the door for him before walking up to the desk.

"Transfer student Naruto Namikaze," Sasuke said, indicating the teen standing behind him.

"Right, here's his schedule and his books," the woman at the desk said. "His teachers have been told to expect him. Also, he needs to-"

"I am right here you know," Naruto stepped up.

The woman blinked. "So you are. Anyways," she continued, "Read these rules and have one of your parents sign them."

"He's staying with my family," Sasuke interjected. "My parents are responsible for him while he's here."

"Then have them sign the papers," the woman snapped. "Now, this is your locker number and combination. You have fifteen minutes until first period starts. I'm sure you can show him around, Sasuke?"

"My pleasure," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto felt his irritation rising, both because of this woman's attitude and Sasuke's overly cocky smirk. Instead of letting it show though, he picked up his books and followed after his fiancé. He was just glad no one knew of their exact relationship. He could only imagine how bad this day would be if others knew he was engaged to the school's prince.

"Locker 206," Sasuke read off. "This one's yours Naruto."

Looking at the paper with his combination, Naruto turned the knob, opened the door, and set his books inside. After a quick check of his schedule he made sure to grab the right book before placing his book bag inside and closing the door.

"Hey, you new?" an energetic voice asked from the locker to his right.

Naruto blinked as he looked at the grinning burnet. Mischievous brown eyes and shaggy brown hair gave him an unmistakable look. Then there were the two red upside down triangles, one on each cheek. Naruto could be mistaken, but they seemed to be tattooed on.

The burnet frowned before smiling again. "Name's Kiba Inuzuka. I'm a third year."

Realizing he was being an idiot for not being himself and talking, Naruto flashed his classic smile. "Naruto Namikaze. I guess we'll be neighbors for the year."

Kiba's smile grew. "Maybe more than that. What's your schedule look like?"

Naruto glanced at the paper and read out loud, "Chemistry, Advanced Calculus, P.E., Lunch A, World History, Art, and my last class is a free period."

"Lucky!" Kiba sighed. "I would love a free period last period. To be able go home early every day? What a treat!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. This guy was funny. "So, do we have any classes together?" he asked as he leaned against his locker.

"Yep. Chemistry, lunch, and art," Kiba answered. "Come on, I'll show you to the classroom."

"That isn't necessary," Sasuke said walking up to them.

He'd gone off to get his own books, only to come back to find someone talking to Naruto. It wasn't that Naruto was talking to someone, it was the contents of the conversation. How dare this soccer idiot talk to his fiancé? Surely he realized a prize such as Naruto was already taken.

Kiba looked at Sasuke with an irritated expression. "Why not? Have some kind of claim on Naruto, Sasuke?"

"As a matter of fact," Sasuke said stepping closer to Naruto. "He's my f-"

"Roommate!" Naruto cut Sasuke off. Sending the darker haired youth a warning glare he smiled at Kiba. "I'm staying with Sasuke's family. His mom and mine were childhood friends."

"Were?" Kiba asked.

Naruto nodded, a sad look entering his eyes. "My parents died when I was a baby."

Brown eyes widened while black ones narrowed. Sasuke knew this was a sensitive subject. His mother had mentioned several times how Naruto still couldn't speak of them.

"I'm sorry," Kiba smiled gently. "If it helps, I never knew my dad. Mom ran him off when I was two."

Naruto laughed. "She sounds like my godmother. Oji-san swears she's the meanest woman alive."

"I bet he does."

All three boys tensed at the sound of the woman's voice. They turned to see the blond, busty principle Tsunade standing behind them, a vision in her forest green pants suit. A glare was firmly in place on her beautiful face, making her honey colored eyes burn.

"What else does Jiraiya say about me?" Tsunade demanded.

Naruto smiled and rushed to her. "Baa-chan! I didn't know this was your school."

"I asked Mikoto to keep it a secret," Tsunade said as she hugged the child to her. "How are you doing?"

"I'll let you know after the day is over," Naruto drawled.

"Principle Tsunade," Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade looked the young Uchiha over. As with anyone who was close with Naruto's parents, she knew of the engagement. Unlike the others, she wasn't entirely okay with the arrangement.

"Naruto," she made the teen look at her, "If you need to get away from him you come to me. Understand?"

Sasuke let out a low growl. Naruto laughed.

"Will do," he promised.

"Naruto, we have to get to class," Sasuke bit out.

"Right, see you later Baa-chan!" Naruto waved as he followed Sasuke and Kiba down the hall.

"Your godmother is the principle? Man that's lucky!" Kiba exclaimed.

"No, not really," Naruto sighed. Now that she wasn't near he could feel the weight of this reality sinking in. "I'm not going to be able to get away with anything!" he cried woefully.

Sasuke considered what those words could mean. Surely Naruto didn't plan to cause trouble.

"Well I don't know about that," Kiba grinned.

"Oh?" Naruto looked at his new found companion.

Kiba's grin widened. "I'll show you during lunch."

Naruto nodded.

Despite his initial thoughts, high school wasn't so bad. He'd already managed to make a friend, which meant he didn't have to spend every second with Sasuke. Of course he didn't mind spending time with Sasuke. The whole purpose of him moving into their house and going to school for this next year was to spend time with him and learn about each other. Still, being with him every second of every day would be extremely trying.

"Okay everyone, shut it!" the teacher shouted as he walked in, startling Naruto.

He hadn't even realized they entered the classroom. Looking around he noticed the rows of lab tables and stools, along with everyone staring at him.

"We have a new student today," the teacher continued. "This is Naruto Namikaze. He's been home schooled up until now. Due to personal reasons he's been transferred here. Give him a warm welcome."

"Hi Naruto," came the unenthusiastic response from the rest of the class.

Naruto smiled, bowing his head slightly. "Hi."

Looking to the teacher Naruto wasn't sure if he should flee or remain still. He couldn't tell if this strange creature could sense motion. He hoped he only noticed those who moved. Judging by the eye patch and mask that covered half his face it was most likely.

"So, Naruto," the teacher turned to him, "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Now, tell us a little about yourself."

Naruto smiled. He wasn't a shy person, and he loved to tell people about his adventures. Now he'd just been given permission to talk to an entire class of students. This was going to be fun.

"Well, as said I'm Naruto. I grew up with my godfather, an author named Jiraiya. We traveled the world together in search of inspiration, or so he called it. Really he was just looking for hot women," Naruto explained, earning several laughs from the men in the class. "I particularly liked the village we visited in India. It was amazing to see how they live, though we had to quickly leave."

"Why?" a boy sitting next to Kiba asked.

Naruto's smile grew. "Well you see, Jiraiya is a sever womanizer. He ended up hitting on several married women. Once the men of the village caught on they chased us out with spears!"

"You've had an interesting life until now," Kakashi interject.

"The best," Naruto beamed. "But I'm looking forward to going to school here at Konoha High School."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow, or maybe he was surprised. It was hard to tell with only a quarter of his face visible.

"Well, glad to hear it," Kakashi sighed. "Now, where to put you."

The teacher made a show of looking around the room. Naruto followed his gaze. There was only one empty seat, the one beside a redhead.

"Gaara, I guess we have a lab partner for you finally," Kakashi announced. "Try and keep this one."

Naruto looked at the teacher, worry in his eyes. What did he mean by that? Was this kid some kind of delinquent?

Gaara said nothing.

"Well, take your seat Naruto," Kakashi instructed.

"Yes sir," Naruto nodded.

Moving to the empty seat, Naruto set his book on the table and smiled at Gaara. Might as well start off on a friendly note.

"Hi, I'm Naruto," he reintroduced himself.

"You already said that," Gaara drawled as he opened his book and notebook. "Just don't turn out to be an idiot."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Turning to face the front of the classroom, he opened his book to the designated page. He didn't know what this redhead's problem was, but he was a jerk. He was just trying to be friendly. There was no reason to be rude. Then again, maybe the guy was having a bad day.

It wasn't until their daily experiment was going on that Naruto learned what Gaara's true personality was.

"What the hell is your problem?" Gaara growled as he jumped back from the table.

The beaker had overflown after Naruto had added the correct amount of reagent to it. At least, he thought it was the correct amount.

Gaara reached out and grabbed Naruto by the front of his lab apron. "You are some kind of idiot, aren't you?"

Eyes narrowed, Naruto grabbed Gaara in return. "You better watch yourself."

"Oh? What are you going to do? Splash water on me?" Gaara mocked.

Naruto didn't say anything. Instead he punched him. Gaara hit the ground, his lip split. Glaring at the blond he got back up and kicked him. Once Naruto fell to the ground it was on. Kicking the redhead's legs out from under him, he climbed on top of him and pinned him. Before he could punch him Gaara flipped their positions.

At this point they had the entire classroom's attention, including the teacher's.

"What is going on here?" Kakashi demanded as he reached down and broke them up. "Gaara, I told you to play nice."

"He started it!" Gaara growled, still trying to get to Naruto.

"Like hell," Naruto bit out. "You grabbed me first strawberry!"

"Strawberry?" Gaara's eyes narrowed. "You are so dead!"

"Enough!" Kakashi shouted, banging the boys' heads together. "Naruto, getting into a fight on your first day, and in first period isn't a great way to start out your high school experience."

Naruto couldn't respond, his head was still swimming thanks to the forced head-butt. He did continue to glare at Gaara, all three of him. It seemed they were glaring at him too, either that or they were squinting in pain.

"I'm taking these two to the principle," Kakashi announced. "The rest of you, try not to kill each other!"

Naruto filled with dread as Kakashi hauled him and Gaara out of the classroom. Looking back he spotted Sasuke, a pleading look in his blue eyes.

Sasuke's fists were clenched on top of his knees. He was just about to jump in when Kakashi had. Now he could do nothing, even if Naruto looked at him helplessly. For now. Once school was out though he would be paying Gaara a visit. No one hit an Uchiha's fiancé and got away with it. Absolutely no one.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Naruto's first day and first fight! What's going to happen? And what is Sasuke going to do to Gaara? **

**Voice: I hate these questions. They just make me think about the possibilities.  
Me: That's the point!  
Voice: Still, why can't you just say you plan on having Naruto and Gaara se-  
Me: Shut up! You can't give things away!  
Voice: Oh… oops.  
Me: Ignore her, she doesn't know what she's talking about.  
Voice: That's not true! I have the notes for the story right here! *holds up mental notes*  
Me: Where did you get those? Give them back!  
Voice: No.  
Me: …..Gremlins, get her!**

**Please Review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Friends through Fists**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Male Fiancé!**_

**I'm glad to see you all waited so patiently for this update. Thank you. I would also like to take this moment to have a bit of shameless self-advertisement. I wrote a Sterek fic, for the Teen Wolf fandom. It's called "Modern Fairly Tale" and I would love it if you gave it a read and some feedback. You don't have to, but I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! Now, on with the chapter!**

**Plot Bunny: Kabuki**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

_Chapter 3: Friends through Fists_

Sasuke waited outside Tsunade's office for Naruto. By the time class had finished he hadn't returned to the classroom. He could hear Tsunade lecturing the pair through the door.

"Do you two understand?" Tsunade demanded.

Sasuke didn't hear Naruto or Gaara's response, but he did hear Tsunade excusing them with orders to report for after school detention.

Gaara left the office first. He met Sasuke's glare and smirked. The next to leave was Naruto, followed by his godmother.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, her arms crossed in front of her.

"I'm supposed to show Naruto to his classes today," Sasuke explained, holding out a permission slip to leave classes early.

Tsunade looked at the paper and sighed. "While you're attending to your tour duties, why not explain to your fiancé how things work in society? That is your responsibility."

"Of course ma'am," Sasuke nodded.

Looking to her godson Tsunade shook her head. "You do realize I have to call Fugaku and Mikoto, right?"

"Yes," Naruto answered, his head hung low. "But please, don't call Jiji."

Tsunade's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, but that isn't an option."

Naruto cringed. Reaching out, Sasuke hugged the blond to him. He didn't understand why this was such a big deal. Teenagers fought, there was nothing uncommon about this. Yes, he understood contacting his parents, but why did she have to call Jiraiya?

"Get to class," Tsunade instructed.

Sasuke turned Naruto around, and lead him from the principal's office. It wasn't until they were in the hallway did he realize he was still holding on to Naruto, and everyone was looking at them. Reluctantly, he released his fiancé and stepped to his side.

"What class do you have next?" Sasuke asked, trying to ignore the looks presently being directed at them.

"Calculus," Naruto said, handing Sasuke his schedule. "Do we have it together?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke handed the paper back to the other teen. "No, but we have all our other classes together."

"What do you have?" Naruto asked, slipping the schedule into his binder.

"Latin," Sasuke answered.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What happen to taking something like Spanish, or French?"

"I took those both already," Sasuke shrugged.

Stopping in the middle of the hall, Naruto turned to look at the other teen. "How many languages do you know?"

"Officially?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Five. Why, how many do you know?"

"Officially?" Naruto asked, a grin showing. "One. Unofficially, probably 9 or 10. It depends on whether or not you consider dialects a separate language, then I probably know around 20."

Sasuke felt himself grow light headed. He couldn't imagine studying that many languages.

"How did you learn all of them?" he asked as they started walking again.

"I picked up most of it from locals while Jiji and I traveled," Naruto explained, an indifferent tone in his voice. "Once you've learned one it's pretty easy to pick up those of neighboring countries. Though moving from Asian languages to European was difficult, still I managed to pick up the three big romance languages. So I can speak Spanish, French, and Italian."

Sasuke was impressed. He wouldn't have pegged Naruto has a language brainiac. Then again, he was extremely social judging by what he'd seen earlier today. He could imagine the blond talking with locals in far off villages, listening closely and trying to pick up on their own language and culture.

They continued to talk about the places Naruto had visited during his travels, sometimes with Naruto speaking a few sentences in the native language. By the time they'd dropped by their lockers and headed for second period Sasuke had fallen completely in love with Naruto's easy going approach to how amazing he truly was.

"I'll be here to pick you up and take you to third period," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, for showing me around."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "It's the least I can do for you."

A blush rose up on Naruto's face, causing Sasuke confusion. Without saying anything, he watched the blond rush into the classroom, and greet the teacher. Satisfied, Sasuke turned from the door, and stopped. Gaara was standing behind him, a strange look in his green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke growled.

"This is my next class," Gaara answered. "What are you doing here? Dropping off your boyfriend?"

"Naruto isn't my boyfriend," Sasuke defended. "He's my fia-," he stopped himself.

Naruto didn't want others to know about their relationship. Personally he didn't mind if every person alive knew about them. But, he was going to respect his fiancé's wish.

"You're what?" Gaara asked.

"Friend," Sasuke answered.

Gaara released a tsk sound, obviously not believing him. "Yeah, okay."

Pushing passed the Uchiha, he headed into the classroom. Sasuke watched the redhead as his eyes zoomed in on Naruto, but didn't make a move toward him. He was pleased to see that they weren't sitting beside each other for this class. Comforted that Naruto would be okay, Sasuke headed for his own class. With only a minute to get there he'd have to hurry.

_xXx My Male Fiancé! xXx_

As he promised, Sasuke was standing outside the classroom waiting for Naruto. "How was it?" he asked as the blond walked over to him.

"My head hurts," Naruto whined as they walked to their lockers to drop off their books, and so Naruto could get his gym clothes. "I don't get numbers."

"But you still did well enough to place in Calculus," Sasuke pointed out.

"I don't get numbers, doesn't mean I can't work with them," Naruto frowned. "I prefer more hands on things."

"Like PE?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled, the act causing his eyes to light up. Sasuke also noticed that several girls and boys nearly swooned at the sight of that smile. Jealousy boiled up inside of the youngest Uchiha, but he fought it down. Naruto wasn't smiling at them, but him. They could look all they wanted, it didn't make a difference. Naruto was his.

The internal pep talk helped, a little.

They got to the boys' locker room without mishap, only to find Gaara there. Sasuke cursed. He'd forgotten that the redhead also had gym this period.

"Hey Sasuke," a teen with long brown hair and opaque eyes called over to him. "I heard your family's guest got into it with Gaara during first period. What's that all about?"

"Why is it your business?" Naruto shot back, cutting Sasuke off before he could answer.

"Gaara's my boyfriend," the teen answered. "So I like to know why he's fighting with people."

"They're both short tempered," Sasuke said, his hand coming up to cover Naruto's mouth. "If you want the story Neji, I suggest asking Sabaku."

"I did," Neji sighed. "All he said was, 'don't worry about it.' Which makes me think he's holding a grudge."

"Let him try something," Naruto smirked, having freed his mouth from Sasuke's hand. "I'm not scared.

"Will you just get dressed," Sasuke instructed, shoving Naruto toward an empty locker. Turning back to his friend he sighed. "I'll keep an eye on Naruto. But you better keep that lose cannon of yours under control as well."

Neji gave the other a searching glance before shrugging. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try."

Sasuke knew it was the best he'd get.

With that note, the two parted as Sasuke set to stripping down and getting into his gym clothes. As he changed he tried to think about what they would be doing today. Gai-sensei had said something about starting basketball soon, he hoped it would be today. Yesterday they'd been playing field hockey. He didn't want Naruto and Gaara on the same field during a contact sport. That just spelled trouble.

Dressed, Sasuke turned around and met Naruto's gaze. His blue eyes had darkened, and they were staring at him intensely. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself at being able to capture Naruto's attention with his body.

Stepping over to his fiancé, he noticed his pupils widen.

"Though I love how you're looking at me," he whispered into Naruto's ear. "We're in the middle of a crowded locker room. Perhaps we can wait until after class to play out whatever it is you're thinking."

Naruto's face turned dark red. "I wasn't thinking about anything," he protested before leaving.

Sasuke laughed, causing several people to gape at him. Coughing, he schooled his features, and chased after his charge.

_xXx My Male Fiancé! xXx_

Horror filled Sasuke as he watched Naruto and Gaara opposing each other on the basketball court. He'd been thrilled to learn they weren't playing field hockey, then Gai-sensei learned about Gaara and Naruto's fight in first period. He quickly decided that it would be the youthful thing to do to let the pair have a one-on-one match, for the entire length of the class period.

Neji was sitting beside Sasuke, his hands clasped tightly together as he watched the two weave around each other.

Naruto knocked the ball from Gaara's hands, zipping around him. Gaara quickly corrected his own path, giving chase as Naruto went to make a shot. Naruto jumped, his form nearly perfect. Gaara was a second behind him, but that second was all Naruto needed. The ball flew from his grip, just missing Gaara's attempted guard, and slammed into the backboard.

The pair held their breath, watching the ball connect with the rim and circle around it. Finally the ball tipped, going into the basket.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, fist pumping into the air.

Gaara smirked, shocking Sasuke even more.

"You're pretty good," the redhead said, offering his hand to Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "So are you. Want to play again sometime?"

"Sure, though I'd prefer to spar," Gaara admitted.

"That's be great too," Naruto replied. "Maybe you can come over to the dojo?"

"You mean the Uchiha's dojo?" Gaara asked as the pair walked off the court.

"Yep," Naruto nodded.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out. Getting up from the bleachers, he made his way over to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from kissing Naruto. He was just so adorable when he smiled. Turning his attention to Gaara he noticed how the redhead was looking between them, a quizzical expression in his eyes.

"Yes, Sabaku?" Sasuke asked when the redhead didn't look away after a minute.

Gaara's head tilted to the side. Sasuke watched as he seemed to be mulling something over in his mind. What that was, he couldn't even to begin to imagine, but he could guess that it wasn't good. Gaara, though irritating and arrogant, is smart. His intellect could easily compete with the best of the school such as himself, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura.

"Naru-chan," Gaara suddenly said, causing Naruto to choke and Sasuke's eyes to widen. The redhead smirked, jade eyes narrowing. "I see. That explains a lot."

"What does?" Naruto asked, hoping he hadn't figured it out.

"The reason Uchiha never accepts anyone's request for a date, it's because of his fiancé," Gaara explained. Looking pointedly at Naruto he added, "Right, Naru-chan?"

Naruto swallowed audibly. Sasuke watched as his blond looked around, obviously checking if others had heard what Gaara said.

"Hey, don't sweat it," Gaara suddenly said, drawing Naruto's attention back to him. "Though I can't understand why you'd keep quiet. Sure he's popular, but who care? Still, I thought you said Naru-chan's a girl?"

Naruto's eyes widened, the color draining from his face. Turning to Sasuke, blue eyes stared into onyx. Sasuke felt himself fill with a heavy, empty emotion at the look in Naruto's eyes. He didn't like it. It seemed like those beautiful gems were accusing him of something.

"A girl?" Naruto whispered.

"Can we talk about this later?" Sasuke requested.

It hurt him to see pain flash in Naruto's eyes. He had to physically restrain himself from reaching out for Naruto when he turned away from him. Biting his lip, he wanted to say something. Anything to make Naruto understand why the mistake even existed.

"Nar-"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

The bell signaling the end of class had every one running for the locker rooms, leaving Sasuke and Naruto standing alone in the gymnasium.

"Naruto," Sasuke tried again. "Mom never told me you were a guy. She always referred to you as Naru-chan, so I just assumed you were a girl."

"I get it," Naruto whispered. "You sure rebounded quickly though."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke growled.

This time he did reach for Naruto, forcing him to look at him. Though, this time there was anger in Naruto's eyes when he met the other's gaze.

"When you found out I'm a guy, you sure recovered quickly. Or are you the type that's okay with either?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke ground his teeth together. This guy just didn't get it. He'd spent his entire life believing he was already bound to a girl he felt nothing for! It was only after he'd seen him in person had he felt anything for the first time in his life. How could he accuse him of being okay with anyone else?

"I have HSDD," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What's that?"

A blush painted across Sasuke's cheeks. "Hypoactive sexual desire disorder."

"I repeat," Naruto crossed his arms in front of him, "What's that?"

Sasuke felt like his face was going to melt off. "I'm asexual."

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke waited on pins and needles for the ridicule to come. And it did. Within a minute Naruto was laughing. But, unlike the true hysterical laughter he was expecting, this laughter was bitter and harsh. Looking to the blond, Sasuke was shocked to see seething anger.

"Don't fuck with me," Naruto growled. "You? Asexual? Yeah right!"

"It's true!" Sasuke replied. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but that's because I've only ever reacted to you!"

One perfect blond eyebrow lifted in mock humor. "Really? I'm supposed to believe that?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, it was his turn to be upset now. Reaching out, he grabbed the blond, and pulled him behind the bleachers. Pushing Naruto against the wall, he pressed himself flush against him.

"Get off me," Naruto growled in warning.

"No," Sasuke growled back before slamming his lips to Naruto's.

He hissed and drew back, his lip bleeding. Naruto had bit him. Releasing a sound similar to a snarl, he gripped his jaw, and reconnected their lips. The blond fought him, hard, but Sasuke pressed in closer. He ground his leg between the other's legs, feeling the growing bulge there.

"See," Sasuke gasped as he parted from his fiancé. "We're the same."

"No, we aren't," Naruto shot back.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said, grinding his knee gently against Naruto's erection. "Seems like you want me."

"Of course I do," Naruto shouted, tears collecting in his eyes.

The sudden appearance of the waterworks shocked Sasuke, causing him to loosen his grip on the other. He didn't mean to press the situation to this. He only wanted Naruto to realize how much his words had hurt him. Instead it seemed he'd hurt his fiancé.

"Naruto," he reached for the crying teenager.

Naruto cringed away from him. "Of course I react to you," he whispered. "I've loved you, a boy, for years!"

Sasuke was stunned. Even as Naruto fled from him he could do nothing but stand there.

'_Naruto, loves me?'_ the youngest Uchiha asked himself.

He couldn't believe it. There was never any sign of it. True Naruto didn't seriously fight him when he made a move. He also didn't push him away when he was comforting him earlier. It all dawned on him slowly.

'_But wait, why did he want to hide the engagement then?'_ Sasuke asked himself.

The question only served to confound him further.

"You truly are an idiot," Gaara said.

Sasuke turned to see the redhead leaning against the opening for the back of the bleachers.

"What do you want Sabaku?" he demanded as he moved out from under the metal seats.

"Nothing," Gaara shrugged. "Just thought I'd give you some advice."

"Why would I need your advice?" Sasuke asked, pride in his voice.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Because, you might be a genius when it comes to books, but when it comes to emotions you're an idiot."

Sasuke couldn't deny that. He'd spent so much of his life not caring for others he really didn't know how to respond know that he was presented with something like this.

"Fine," he sighed. "What should I do?"

Gaara smirked. "Apologize," he answered simply. "But first, give Naruto time to cool off."

_xXx My Male Fiancé! xXx_

Naruto was fuming mad by the time he made it to the cafeteria. Instantly he spotted Kiba, the brunet seeing him as well.

"Yo! Naruto, over here!" Kiba shouted, waving his arms.

Pushing his fight with Sasuke to the back of his mind, Naruto approached the table and smiled at the group of people already assembled there. Two round tables had been pushed together, forming a figure eight shaped table, allowing everyone to sit at one place.

"Okay everyone," Kiba said, his arm wrapping around Naruto's shoulder. "This is the new kid. His name's Naruto. Be nice."

"Hi Naruto, I'm Choji," said a slightly husky looking dirty-dish blond boy.

"Shikamaru," a boy with dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail said, his hand barely lifting from the table.

"Hello, I'm Lee! Welcome to our school," was the energetic welcome from a teen with shiny black hair in a bowl cut.

"Sakura, nice to meet you," said a girl with pink hair.

"I'm Ino, let me know if you need anything," said the second girl, this one had platinum blond hair.

"Tenten," a girl with two buns said. "And this is Hinata," Tenten introduced the blushing indigo haired girl sitting next to her. "She's mine, so stay away!"

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry. I'm," he hesitated. "Already attached."

"Oh, really?" Kiba asked, his eyes wide. "To who?"

"Um," Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"To Sasuke."

The entire cafeteria went deadly silent as Gaara's voice rang out. Sinister jade eyes were nearly smiling as he walked across the floor to the other. Naruto could feel the color drain from his face before a blush erupted with the appearance of Sasuke behind the redhead.

"What?" Ino shouted.

"No way!" Sakura gushed.

"You're Naru-chan?" Kiba gaped.

Naruto felt like his world was suddenly spinning too fast. Looking to Gaara he gave him a desperate and pleading look.

"Sorry, but secrets like this aren't good," Gaara explained. "Besides, it's best to have it out in the air."

"But, it wasn't your secret to tell," Naruto growled.

"But, you know I'm right," Gaara countered.

Naruto couldn't respond to that. Mumbling something under his breath, he sat down. Looking back at the people around the table, he pointedly made eye contact with one of the others who hadn't introduced themselves yet.

The muscular teen smirked. "Names Kankuro. I'm Gaara's big brother."

"Sai, nice to meet you," a boy with coal black hair and eyes said. He had a strange fake smile that made Naruto's skin crawl.

Finally he came to the last face. Well, actually, it was a pair of shades and a tall collar more than a face. Kiba jabbed the other in his side. Suddenly Naruto felt like he was under a microscope as the full effect of the other's gaze settled on him.

"I'm Shino, welcome," came the strange one's introduction.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

"Shino's my boyfriend!" Kiba announced suddenly.

"Oh, that's nice," Naruto responded, having nothing else to really say to that.

As the rest of the table set to picking up their previous conversations, Sasuke took an empty seat beside Naruto. Pointedly ignoring him, Naruto turned his attention to Kiba and Gaara. He noted that Neji had also joined them.

"So, what do you guys do around here for fun?" Naruto asked

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**What do you think this crowd does for fun? And, how are our two boys going to work passed this hurdle? More to come, hopefully soon.**

**Voice: Wait, Naruto's already in love with Sasuke? And has been for a long time? I don't get it!  
Me: It'll be explained.  
Voice: It better. Because I'm confused! Probably more than Sasuke.  
Me: Good to know.**

**Please Review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Simulation Arena Fighting**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Male Fiancé!**_

**Between work and school finding the time to write has been basically impossible. Hence why this update is coming during Winter Break.**

**Plot Bunny: Kabuki**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 4: Simulation Arena Fighting_

"Here it is," Kiba said rotating his laptop for Naruto to see the video playing. "It really isn't that hard, but to compete in the competitions that take place once a month you have to fill out an online application."

Naruto watched as two people wearing full body suits and helmets used their own bodies to control the avatars fighting in the holographic dome above them. He knew about the simulation fighting games that had risen to popularity with the perfection of the interface system, but this was amazing. The lag time between the gamer and avatar was only milliseconds, inconsequential in reaction time for the purpose of the game.

"We all participate in the tournaments," Kiba smiled. "Sasuke won last month for our age bracket, and he came in eight during the overall competition."

Naruto ignored Kiba's subtle remark at trying to bolster Sasuke in his eyes. He already knew his fiancé was highly talented. But he wasn't quite ready to forgive him just yet. Yes he understood that his anger was slightly unfounded, but he couldn't help it. How could Sasuke lie to him? He'd have to talk with Aunt Mikoto about it.

"You know, he never did date anyone," Tenten said, cutting into Naruto's thoughts. "He's been completely loyal to you despite never meeting you."

"Doesn't excuse his recent behavior," Naruto replied.

"Is it really so bad he thought you were girl?" Sakura asked. "I mean, with a name like Naru-chan it is reasonable."

Why were these people defending Sasuke so strongly? Besides, that wasn't why he was mad. Sasuke claimed to be asexual, when it was beyond obvious the guy had a sex drive, a healthy one. Of course he wasn't going to talk about that with a group of people he'd only met today, no matter how much he liked them.

Looking across the table he caught Sasuke's gaze. At least his fiancé had the decency to look sorry for what he'd done. Then again, if his condition was genuine he shouldn't be sorry. So, maybe he thought Naruto was still mad about the girl comment?

And why the hell did he confess? That wasn't exactly the most opportune moment to declare his one sided feelings for his fiancé. After learning the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with thought you were a girl when you're in fact a man, yeah definitely a bad time to admit to loving said person. Still, he couldn't be completely sorry he'd said it. Living in the same house as Sasuke was making it harder and harder for him to not just blurt it out.

"Hey, do you want to come to the arcade today?" Kiba asked, a grin lighting up his face. "You can get some data in the simulation machine so that you can get into the next tournament!"

"That's a great idea," Ino agreed. "I'm sure the future bride to the Uchiha House must be a skilled martial artist."

"He can hold his own with me," Gaara replied.

"Really? Then you must enter!" Tenten pushed. "Gaara never joins the tournaments, so it would be great to see what his level can do against the others."

"Um, well," Naruto was uncertain if he'd be able to go. Tsunade-baa-chan had said she'd be calling Aunt Mikoto about his fight with Gaara. Surely he'd be detained at the house for fighting.

"I'm sure Mom and Dad will let you go," Sasuke spoke up as if reading his troubled thoughts. "If you explain how you and Sabaku get along now."

"Why do you do that?" Naruto asked, confused.

Sasuke blinked. "Do what?"

"Call each other by your last names?" Naruto explained.

"Because I hate him!" Gaara and Sasuke said in unison.

"Oh… Okay," Naruto drawled. He looked between the redhead and his fiancé. Did they really hate each other? Or did they just not like the parts of themselves they no doubt saw in the other?

As he contemplated that he watched Neji pull the redhead over to him, showing him something in a magazine. Gaara grinned wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing him deeply. Obviously whatever he'd been shown he liked. Naruto quickly bit down the jealousy he felt rise up in him with the display. He wanted to be that open and comfortable with Sasuke, but he was supposed to be mad at him right now.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the computer. He was finding it hard to stay angry with Sasuke.

"So? You want to come?" Kiba asked again.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Awesome!" the group cheered.

Naruto couldn't help but get wrapped up in the energy around him. It was so easy to get lost in this crowd. They were all so excepting of him. It felt nice.

"Naruto Namikaze, report to the principal's office."

Tensing, Naruto looked around.

"Hey man, I'll walk you," Kiba offered.

Naruto nodded, glad for the company.

"I'm coming too," Gaara said, standing and following after them.

They laughed as they walked through the halls, ignoring the looks they received from the other students. Apparently it wasn't everyday a sight such as the trio was seen within the halls. Naruto could care less. He already knew that these two guys would be his closest friends in Konoha, aside from Sasuke.

"So, have you two made-out yet?" Kiba asked.

Naruto tripped over his own two feet, his face red as he sputtered for an answer. "Wh-wha-why? How could you ask that?!"

Kiba grinned. "Oh come on, living in the same house as your intended. Surely you've taken advantage of the situation?" he waggled his eyebrows in a mock enticing manner.

The blond couldn't help but laugh. Kiba was a riot.

Still, how did he answer that? Sure Sasuke and he had kissed. Hell, his fiancé had cornered him in the bathroom naked. But, was that considered making out?

"Dude, that isn't something you ask," Gaara sighed. "Maybe Naruto and Sasuke want to take things slow?"

"Hmm, true," Kiba nodded. "What with Sasuke's world famous asexuality, even with you being hot, Naruto, is hot I doubt he can get it up so quickly."

That stopped Naruto cold. "What did you say?"

Kiba blinked. "Sasuke's asexual. Didn't he tell you?"

"He did," Naruto confirmed. "But how do you know?"

"We all went over to Neji's house to watch some porn," Kiba shrugged as if admitting to watching porn while being a minor was no big deal. "Sasuke was the only one not reacting. When we cornered him about it he said he held no sexual desires."

Well damn, Naruto felt like an ass. So Sasuke hadn't been lying. He really felt nothing for anyone else?

'_Shit!'_ Naruto felt like beating his head against something solid. _'He was telling the truth, and I laughed at him. That look wasn't because he was sorry for what he did, he was hurt.'_

"Hey, Naruto you okay?" Gaara asked as they reached Tsunade's office.

"Yeah," Naruto answered, his voice thick with regret.

"Naruto!" Fugaku's voice had Naruto snapping to attention instantly. He looked up at Sasuke's father and felt himself paling. "Fighting on your first day? What were you thinking?"

"Not in the hallway," Tsunade sighed. "Let's get in my office."

"No need," Gaara smiled. "I'm the one he was fighting with, and Naruto and I are cool. It won't happen again."

Fugaku's gaze shifted to the redhead, sighing as soon as he recognized him. "Please tell me this fight wasn't because of something Sasuke did."

"Of course not," Naruto responded. "Gaara and I just got off on the wrong foot."

"I'd say," Tsunade drawled. "Anyways, what are you going to do about this Fugaku? Naruto and Gaara will be serving after school detention starting tomorrow for a week. I don't have a teacher available to do it today."

Fugaku looked between the two boys. "I think that will be sufficient. As long as you understand that fighting in school is wrong. We can't tolerate such conduct, understood Naruto?"

"Yes sir," Naruto nodded.

"Fine, go back to enjoying your lunch," Fugaku shooed him away.

"Thank you Uncle!" Naruto cheered, hugging the older man before running down the halls.

"Don't run in the hall!" Tsunade barked after them.

Instantly the three boys slowed down until they turned the corner. Picking up speed once again, they dashed to the cafeteria laughing. Naruto went straight up to Sasuke, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out.

"Wha-What's going on Naruto?" Sasuke demanded as the blond pulled him toward the gym. "Naruto!"

Naruto laughed as he pulled them behind the bleachers. Releasing Sasuke's hand he leaned against the wall, breathing deeply.

"What are we doing here?" Sasuke asked, his arms crossed in front of him. "Are you going to tell me how I'm lying and throw your own feelings in my face again? How was I supposed to know you love me? You've never given me a single sign to prove otherwise."

"Sasuke," Naruto smiled.

"No, I want to know what right you have to call me a liar?" Sasuke continued, not looking at his fiancé. "I wouldn't say something like having HSDD as an excuse. Damn it Naruto," turning back to the blond he continued. "I honestly do li-"

Sasuke's tangent was cut short when Naruto stepped forward and sealed his lips with his own. Stepping back slightly, a blush dusting across his cheeks, Naruto smiled.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have called you a liar. And I definitely shouldn't have thrown my feelings in your face like that. I'm sorry."

He looked up to Sasuke, shocked by the pure joy in his eyes and the blush playing across his face.

"Sasu-" Sasuke's lips crashed to Naruto's, halting all words.

Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck drawing him closer as Sasuke backed him against the wall. His tongue pressed against Naruto's imploring him for entrance. Moaning, Naruto opened his mouth, his own tongue twining with Sasuke's.

The demand for air crept up on the two boys, and they ignored it.

Sasuke pressed closer to Naruto, his hands going to his ass. Another moan left Naruto as he felt his fiancé's hands massage his butt.

"Sasuke," he whimpered into the other's mouth.

"Shit," Sasuke finally parted from Naruto, resting their foreheads together. "Please, push me away Naruto. I don't think I can stop unless you do."

Naruto smiled. Setting his hand on Sasuke's chest he splayed his fingers. He watched as Sasuke's onyx eyes closed waiting for him to move. With a sinister gleam in his own blue eyes, he fisted the other teen's shirt and dragged him forward. Reinitiating the kiss, Naruto sucked on Sasuke's tongue silently begging him not to stop.

More than happy to continue, Sasuke's hands returned to Naruto's ass. One slipped inside the blonde's pants, his finger dipping into the crease between his cheeks.

"Naruto! Sasu- Oh god, sorry!" Kiba's face was bright red as he turned his back to them. "Um, lunch is almost over, so we thought we'd come find you."

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Shino asked, coming around the bleachers.

Naruto and Sasuke stood mortified as their friends, one by one, came to see them caught red handed making-out.

"I guess this answers your previous question, Kiba," Gaara smirked.

"I didn't want to see it!" Kiba cried, still covering his eyes.

Slowly, Naruto and Sasuke parted, each unable to meet their friends' gazes. Still, neither regretted it. Sasuke was glad Naruto had brought him back there. Erasing their previous fight with their hottest moment yet was perfect.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

"The bleachers, really Sasuke?" the younger Uchiha was desperately trying to ignore his brother as he loosened his muscles.

He'd come to the arcade with Naruto and the group to introduce his fiancé to the world of simulation fighting. The fact Itachi was at the arcade was a miscalculation on his part. The fact he knew about the incident in the gym was humiliating.

"Leave him alone Itachi," Kisame smiled, his arms wrapping around Itachi's middle. "It's not like we've never snuck behind there for a quickie."

"Okay, gross," Sasuke gagged. "Remind me to never go back there again."

Kisame laughed, kissing Itachi behind his ear. Before either could say another word to distract him, Naruto came rushing up. He jumped on Sasuke's back, his arms wrapping around him.

"I'm up next," he beamed. His smile was so infectious, Sasuke couldn't help but respond with one of his own. "Come help me get ready."

"Okay, okay," Sasuke nodded following after his fiancé.

He was beyond thrilled that they'd worked out their problems. He didn't know what had changed to make Naruto apologize for his doubting him, and forgive him for thinking he was a girl. He didn't know, and he didn't care. The fact that Naruto was willing to be there with him like this, it was already perfect. They were holding hands. Hell, they'd kissed several times on their way to the arcade! They'd gone from being "friends" to being an item in the span of a couple of hours. It was perfect.

"So, I don't have to take it easy right? The system can keep up with me," Naruto asked as Sasuke helped him into the funny jump suit that acted as the controlling interface.

Sasuke nodded. "That's right. Your personal setting is expert so all you have to do is just fight. Remember not to step out of the circle though. The sensors don't work outside of it. Also, it may take a moment for you to adjust to the helmet. Take it slow at first."

"Okay," Naruto smiled.

"I'll be over there watching you," Sasuke said standing up, handing Naruto his helmet. "Good luck."

Leaning in, Naruto kissed him sending Sasuke's heart racing. "Thanks."

Sasuke stepped back and went to join his friends as the game loaded. He knew Naruto had created his avatar on the trip over using his phone. He'd also filled out his application for the tournaments.

The simulation's avatar was a virtual copy of yourself, plus whatever changes you wanted to make. Hair, skin, and eye color could all be changed. You could change your avatar's gender if you wanted to, though most didn't. You got to pick the outfit worn, and then you could pick your gaming name. The name would appear on the back of your avatar's shirt and would also act as your tournament name. This allowed for a bit of anonymity for those that wanted it.

The call for a match went up, along with the player's scores. When Naruto's avatar appeared Sasuke nearly chocked on the soda he'd been sipping on. Naru-chan was scrolled in pink across a blue tank top that showed the belly of his curvaceous blond character. Her long blond hair was drawn up in two pig tails. Matching the skimpy top was a pair of Daisy Duke cut off shorts.

"Think he's holding a grudge?" Itachi wondered out loud.

"No, he's being cute," Kisame answered blandly. "I think that image would put anyone off guard."

Sasuke was having a hard time thinking. Despite knowing that this was basically Naruto in female form all he could think was how indecent it appeared. He felt nothing looking at it. Perhaps he truly was only affected by Naruto.

"**FIGHT!"**

The call rang out and instantly Naruto's avatar, Naru-chan, stepped forward.

"I'll let you get a free shot in, little girl," his opponent mocked.

Sasuke groaned. This was going to be bad. A grin split that woman's face, somehow looking menacing on the digital character. Stepping forward again, Sasuke watched as Naruto pivoted on one leg, sending a roundhouse kick directly for his opponent's head. A direct hit registered.

"**First point, Naru-chan!"**

"Yeah, that's it! Get him Naruto!" Kiba cheered.

"Think he'll let the guy recover?" Gaara asked the brunet.

"Nope," Kiba grinned.

Sasuke ignored the conversation, his attention riveted on the hologram display. If this was an accurate show of Naruto's abilities he would be disappointed. Then again, he wasn't because he knew his fiancé was holding back – going slow like he'd instructed.

"**Second point, Naru-chan!"**

Naruto's fist had connected with his opponent's left ribs. If it had been a real fight at least three ribs would have been fractured judging by the impact count. Naru-chan bounced on her feet as Naruto danced in his little circle. He still hadn't said anything in response to the many threats and taunts his opponent was sending his way. Sasuke found himself impressed with Naruto's calm approach.

"You little bitch, I'm going to enjoy making you submit!" the other player growled.

"Fuck you," Naruto finally growled. His avatar's voice was high pitched, but it still came out menacing.

The player lunged for Naruto again, his right hand coming forward in an open handed strike. Naruto dodged it, but was caught by the sudden leg sweep from the man.

Quickly, Naruto flipped in place, landing on his feet and negating the hit. Had he fallen it would have been a direct it, and a point.

Pivioting smoothly, he reached out, grabbed his opponent, and held him in a choke hold.

"**Restraint, ten seconds until point received."**

Sasuke watched as the other player struggled to throw Naruto's expert hold off. It was hilarious to watch such a small female character subdue a big muscle bound giant like the one on the screen. The counter appeared with the announcer's voice, counting down from ten. Many were counting along.

Three.

Two.

One.

Zero.

"**Third point, Naru-chan. Victory!"**

The avatars shimmered and reappeared on opposite sides of the hologram. Naruto bowed to his opponent, the other player did not give him the same courtesy.

"Sour loser," Kisame hissed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, running over to him again. Sasuke held out his arms, and caught his fiancé as he all but flew into them. "What did you think?"

"I think you shouldn't hold back," Sasuke answered honestly.

Naruto's smile fell. "You noticed?"

"It was easy to tell," Sasuke shrugged, kissing Naruto's nose.

He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he wanted to do all the sappy things he'd seen couples do. It seemed Naruto was okay with public displays of affection now that their engaged status was out. He liked that.

"Good job Naruto," Kiba patted his blond on the back. "Though I must say, nice move with the avatar. I wouldn't have thought about that."

Naruto grinned.

"Are you Naru-chan?" a muscle heavy teen demanded.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy you just cheated," the other teen growled. "I want to know what the fuck was up with the bimbo in there. You're a guy."

Naruto's grin got wider. "Inside joke, and I didn't cheat."

"He didn't," Itachi said, stepping up to his brother and the blond. "You're allowed to change the sex of your character, as long as the body proportions such as height and weight do not change."

"Bullshit," the teen spat. "He's supposed to be a rookie."

"To this game I am," Naruto admitted. "But I've been trained in martial arts since I could walk."

"Look kid, I think you need to drop it," Kisame suggested from behind him.

"Oh yeah? Who the hell do you think you a-" the teen's threat died on his tongue as he turned to see Kisame in full view.

Sasuke could almost laugh as the boy's color drained from his face. Not that he couldn't blame him for being intimidated. Kisame was easily six-ten. With well-defined muscles and tightly shaved hair he looked like even the most hardened soldier's worst nightmare. How Itachi hadn't run at the sight of him Sasuke would never know. What he did know was his frail looking older brother loved the big guy.

Of course Itachi was no push over either. He may look small, but he was all muscle as well. His were just lithe and developed through his training in the family dojo.

"Leave," Kisame instructed.

"Yeah, I'm leaving," the teen nodded and quickly fled.

"Come on, let's get home," Kisame sighed.

Sasuke looked over to his brother and felt a shiver run down his spine. Itachi was looking at Kisame like he was a piece of chocolate, just waiting to be devoured.

"Naruto and I will walk home," Sasuke declined. He didn't want to be anywhere near those two when they got into the car.

"Fine with me," Itachi said, grabbing Kisame's hand and leaving.

"Wow, that was weird," Naruto laughed. "Itachi really has the hots for Kisame."

Sasuke felt his lunch coming back up. "Come on Naruto. We can get a cab home."

"I thought we were walking?" Naruto asked, sounding slightly put out.

Sasuke turned and looked at his fiancé. It seemed his blond really did want to walk. Smiling, he held out his hand for him.

"It'll take almost an hour to get home from here," Sasuke explained.

"I don't care," Naruto smiled, his hand slipping into Sasuke's.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Yeah, I'll let you imagine what Kisame and Itachi are going to do in the car o.^**

**Voice: It's coming! I know its next. Get writing! Quickly!  
Me: Calm down.  
Voice: NO! It's finally happening next chapter!  
Me: Next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow early.**

**Please Review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Narusexual**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Male Fiancé!**_

**Merry Christmas! This is my gift to my readers. A second chapter for this much demanded story. For those of you that wait for my New Year's ShinoKiba one shot, I'm working on that one next! Promise to have it up in time! **

**Plot Bunny: Kabuki**

**Rated: M (yeah, if you don't want to see these two in a sexual situation together - you're reading the wrong story actually - but you should also just skip this chapter. SMUT officially starts NOW!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 5: Narusexual_

The walk home had been amazing! They'd talked and explained their situations to each other. Apparently Naruto had been shown pictures of Sasuke every time he met with his parents. Hearing stories about him at the same time, he'd grown to love the boy described by Mikoto.

"So, what do you think now that you know the real thing?" Sasuke asked, fearing the answer a bit.

Naruto smiled. "I think you're amazing. A little arrogant, and a lot stubborn. But you obviously have your good sides. Plus," he blushed and looked away.

"Plus?" Sasuke pressed for him to continue.

"You only react to me," Naruto whispered, his face glowing a nice shade of red.

Sasuke felt all the blood in his body rush south as he looked at Naruto's blushing expression. How could he respond to that? All he could think of doing involved a bed, and his mouth sucking on Naruto's cock.

"Are you boys going to just stand there?" Kisame asked opening the front door. He glanced down at them, an eyebrow raised. "Mikoto-san almost has dinner finished. Go upstairs and get cleaned up."

"Right," Naruto nodded, slipping passed Kisame and rushing up the stairs.

Sasuke watched him go, lust and something else filling him as his eyes tracked Naruto's tight backside.

"You're drooling," Kisame whispered into the teen's ear.

Drawing back, Sasuke wiped his mouth horrified to realize he in fact was drooling. Glaring at Kisame, find irritation in him for pointing his lapse in control out, he brushed passed him and headed for his own room. He needed to take a cold shower before eating dinner.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Sasuke stretched, his hands reaching above his head. He'd finally finished his homework. Latin and Chemistry usually didn't occupy much time for him, but tonight his thoughts weren't on his classes. No they were on a specific blond sleeping just across the hall.

He couldn't help but wonder if Naruto slept naked, or did he keep his boxers on? Perhaps he slept in pajamas?

The thoughts swirled in his head adding to his already horny state.

Though he was glad to finally learn he could in fact get an erection, he wasn't entirely sure he was ready to declare himself cured. Again he'd gone online and looked at different pornographic sites, using his brother's information to gain access. He'd located ones with a blond hair, blue eyed submissive male as the star and watched. When that didn't work he looked for ones with the blond topping. Still nothing. When he'd closed his eyes and just imagined Naruto lying naked in bed, or in the shower his cock instantly rose to life.

"I'm so fucked," Sasuke groaned.

He wasn't asexual anymore, but it did seem he wasn't exactly heterosexual, bisexual, or homosexual either. He felt nothing for anyone that wasn't Naruto. So, what did that make him? Narusexual?

Before he could think too deeply about that particular oddity about himself, he heard a soft knocking on his door. Getting up, he quickly walked across the plush carpet of his room. If that was Itachi he was going to let him have it! He needed to figure out what was wrong with him, not deal with his annoying older brother.

"What do you want Ita-" Sasuke's words died on his tongue as his door opened to reveal Naruto standing there.

"My shower is broken," Naruto chewed his bottom lip. "Can I use yours?"

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke managed to answer without his voice cracking.

"Thank you," Naruto beamed.

Sasuke watched him rush back into his room, heard him grab a few things, and then come back. Sasuke indicated the door that lead to his bathroom, and sat on his bed. Once the door closed he fell backwards and released several choice curses. Naruto was showering in his room, this was heaven and hell all in one!

He heard the water turn on, and he couldn't help but imagine Naruto undressing and stepping beneath the warm spray of water. Rolling over he groaned into the mattress.

"Want to join me?"

Sasuke shot up and looked behind him to see Naruto standing in the doorway, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He was in his boxers, and damn if he didn't look good enough to lick from head to toe.

"Well?" Naruto bit his bottom lip, shifting from foot to foot.

Sasuke started nodding before he said, "Yeah. Absolutely." He winced when he realized how anxious he sounded.

Whether Naruto noticed or not he didn't let on, which Sasuke was thankful for. Getting up from the bed, Sasuke reached for his shirt and peeled it off. Locking eyes with Naruto again he couldn't help but notice the blonde's pupils dilating. Looking down he felt his own cock jerked at the sight of Naruto's own tenting his boxers. Stepping forward, he reached out and ran the back of his fingers along the blonde's length.

"Mm," Naruto moaned softly, his hips thrusting into Sasuke's hand.

Mouth dry, Sasuke backed Naruto into the bathroom, removing his pants as he went. They were both standing there in their boxers, steam from the shower billowing out shrouding them in its warm mist. Naruto reached for Sasuke's boxers first, slowly peeling them down his legs. Sasuke stepped out of the material, instantly reaching for Naruto. He knelt down as he removed his fiancé's last article of clothing. His dry mouth instantly watered at the sight of Naruto's dick in front of him.

Leaning in, he licked the head earing a gasp from Naruto. Taking that as an okay, he swallowed him. Sasuke was never so happy for his nonexistent gag reflexes then he was right now. Holding Naruto's hips in place, he sucked him. His tongue traveled along the base tracing the pulsing vein before swirling around the tip as he bobbed his head up and down that delicious fullness.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned, his hands tangling in his dark hair. "Shower."

Sasuke whined. He didn't want to let go, but the thought of Naruto dripping with water while he brought him to completion was too much to resist.

Releasing Naruto's length, he led him under the warm torrent. Instantly dropping back down to his knees, he pushed Naruto against the tiled wall before taking him back into his mouth.

"Oh, god," Naruto panted as Sasuke moaned around the cock in his mouth. "Sasuke," Naruto moaned, his hands once again finding purchase in Sasuke's hair.

Looking up at his fiancé, Sasuke felt his own cock jump at the sight of the pure pleasure in Naruto's stormy blue eyes. Unsure, but wanting to go further, Sasuke's crept one hand around to Naruto's ass. He slipped his finger into his cleft, circling that tight ring of virgin muscles.

"Yes, please," Naruto whimpered, thrusting his hips down on his finger.

The sight was intoxicating, and he was powerless to resist. Drawing back on Naruto's cock, he sucked on the head, massaging his tongue into the slit as he pushed his finger into the blonde's ass. Naruto's head fell back, a moan escaping him.

"Wanted you to do this for so long," Naruto whined. "Dreamt of how it would feel."

Naruto's confession had Sasuke nearly coming as he thrust his finger into his opening, searching out that spot he knew would make him cry out. Crooking his finger slightly he found it and Naruto screamed, coming into his mouth.

Sasuke greedily drank his lover's cum down, thrusting another finger into his passage. He continued to finger fuck him through his orgasm, determined to keep it going. When Naruto was fully spent, he stood up, capturing his lips with his own.

He knew Naruto could taste himself on his tongue, and damn if the little whimper leaving him at it wasn't hot.

"I can't stop," Sasuke warned. "Not unless you push me away."

In response, Naruto wrapped his arms around him, drawing him closer. Sasuke didn't need any further encouragement then that. Adding a third finger he spread Naruto wider. His blond was quickly hardening again, thrusting down onto his fingers.

"Need to come once," Sasuke panted. He knew that if entered Naruto now he'd come instantly.

Naruto's hands scrambled between them, gripping their cocks together. "Keep fingering me," he whimpered as he pumped their lengths in tandem.

Sasuke moaned, his hips pistoning into Naruto's hand. Bending his fingers, he massaged that special gland inside him driving Naruto to the edge fast. Kissing him hard, he nipped at his tongue, demanding Naruto remain submissive.

"Sasuke," Naruto whimpered, it seemed to be the only sound he could produce. "Can't… oh Sasuke!"

Naruto came again, his ass squeezing Sasuke's fingers as he came all over his hand and their chests. Sasuke followed along quickly, thrusting into Naruto's still pumping hands.

"Fuck, Naruto," Sasuke groaned, his head dropping to Naruto's shoulder. "Amazing."

"Agreed," Naruto laughed.

"Come on, let's clean up," Sasuke said, stepping fully under the still warm water. He was so happy they had a tankless hot water heater.

They soaped each other up, running their hands along every plane and inch of skin they could reach. Their caresses were unsure considering what they'd just been doing, but soon grew bolder and bolder as their excitement rose back up.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered against his lips. "I've never done it with anyone before. I'm scared."

"We don't have to go further," Sasuke assured him. It would kill him to stop at oral and jacking each other off, but he would.

Naruto shuddered as Sasuke's hands skated down his backside and back up. Sasuke kissed along his neck once the shampoo was rinsed from his hair, sucking on his ear gently.

"In the bed," Naruto moaned. "Not in here."

Sasuke nodded.

The two separated as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. They didn't look at each other as they dried off, both suddenly embarrassed. Sasuke was the first one done. Opening the bathroom door he walked into his bedroom and went straight for his bedside table. Itachi had dropped it off the first night Naruto arrived, saying something like it would help when doing it himself. Now he needed it for an entirely different reason. Pulling out the bottle of lube, he released a shaky breath.

"Sasuke," Naruto's hushed voice drew him out of his own panicked thoughts. "Do you have anything… to use?"

Nodding his head dumbly, Sasuke held up the bottle he'd just retrieved from his bedside. God was he glad that the seal was still in place. Breaking it, he popped the cap and spread a liberal amount on his hard cock.

Naruto licked his lips, his nostrils flaring slightly at the sight of Sasuke slicking up his length.

"Come here," Sasuke urged, holding his hand out to him.

Sasuke released a breath he didn't know he was holding as Naruto stepped into his arms. Sasuke laid him on the bed. Spreading more lube on his fingers he thrust two into Naruto's twitching entrance. He knew his blond was still well stretched, but he wouldn't hurt him. This was the first time for both of them, he wanted it to be perfect.

"Sasuke," Naruto mewed. His cock was once again fully erect, leaking precum from the tip.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. Scooting them both further onto the bed, Sasuke placed a pillow beneath Naruto's backside like he'd seen done in several videos. Hooking one leg above his shoulder, he caught the other at the knee and spread him wide.

"This is embarrassing me," Naruto covered his face with his hands.

"It's just me," Sasuke kissed Naruto's hands. "Let me see you. I want to see you."

He waited for Naruto to drop his hands before pushing forward. Both gasped as Sasuke's tip breached the tight ring of muscles. Thanks to the lube he slipped right in, Naruto experiencing little pain. Sasuke inched his way in, little by little. He desperately wanted to just slam in to the hilt, but he would take this slow.

He remembered from his readings that it hurt to be taken from behind if not done right.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned once he was finally fully sheathed inside that delicious heat.

God, it felt like he was going to melt. Naruto was so warm inside. Sasuke's arms shook as he tried to keep himself still, giving Naruto the time he needed to fully adjust.

When Naruto wiggled a bit, releasing another moan when the motion caused Sasuke's length to press against his prostate Sasuke knew waiting was over. Remembering the angle, he drew out and thrust back in. They released a mutual moan at the sensations traveling up both their spines.

Going slow at first, Sasuke thrust in and out of Naruto's tight channel. Leaning down, he kissed him lovingly, showing him all the care he could as he moved within him. When Naruto's breathing hitch, Sasuke picked up the pace. His thrusts went from slow and soft to deep and hard.

"Yes, Sasuke," Naruto called out, his hands reaching for his length. "More. Harder!"

Sasuke growled. If his Naruto wanted it harder he'd give him harder. Drawing back, he pushed Naruto's legs further apart. He watched his own cock move in and out of that hungry hole as he thrust into him hard. With each moan, whimper, whine, and mewing sound that left Naruto it drove him further, edging him closer and closer to losing control.

"Sasuke, again," Naruto whimpered. "Keep going. I want more."

"Greedy little shit," Sasuke growled.

Pulling out, he flipped Naruto over. The sight of the blond on his hands and knees, ass in the air, before him had Sasuke groaning. His cock jerked at the sight, wanting to be buried back in that delicious heat. Not waiting, Sasuke parted Naruto's cheeks and delved back in.

The new position let him go deeper, and Naruto cried out in bliss as Sasuke pistoned in and out of him with a new found strength.

"Coming, coming," Naruto shouted. "Oh, god. Sasuke!"

Naruto's channel clamped down on him, massaging Sasuke's cock as he came. The feel of his lover's channel working at his cock as Naruto came had Sasuke growling, burring to the hilt, and spilling deep inside him.

"Naruto," Sasuke released on a growl.

The two collapsed on the bed, their bodies dripping with sweat, lube, and seamen as they pressed close together. Sasuke's wrapped his arms around his blond, determined to keep him close. He had never felt something so amazing before. It was simply perfect. Being inside Naruto was heaven.

"We need another shower," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke smiled. "Mm, later. I don't want to move right now."

"Me either," Naruto agreed, cuddling closer to Sasuke warmth.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Eventually they did get up and shower, separately. Neither boy trusted themselves to get in together and not start back up. As Naruto showered Sasuke stripped his bed of the dirty bedding. He'd explain the mess if he needed to, but he was certain he wouldn't be required to give an explanation. Rushing across the hall he grabbed a new sheet and some blankets before returning to his room.

Once he was done making his bed, Naruto was done and it was his turn.

Kissing the blond softly, he climbed under the warm spray and couldn't help the small grin that spread his lips. He just had sex with his fiancé, and it was amazing! He felt a warm peace fill him. The only thing that darkened the moment was that Naruto would be returning to his own room. Sasuke so desperately wanted to spend the night with Naruto in his arms, holding him close.

"Oh well," Sasuke sighed. Turning the water off, he reached for his towel and dried himself quickly.

Stepping out into his room, he stopped at the sight of Naruto curled up in his bed – sleeping. Smiling to himself, he tiptoed over to the bed, and climbed in. Reaching for his blond, he was pleased when he easily rolled over into his arms. Sasuke tucked Naruto's head under his chin, and held him close. His own eyes grew heavy as he listened to Naruto's even breathing.

If this is what being Narusexual was like, then he could live with it.

"Good night, my Naru-chan," Sasuke whispered, kissing the top of Naruto's head before letting sleep claim him.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

"Are they finally done?" Itachi asked, removing his head phones. He sighed when he no longer heard the sounds coming from the room next door. "Those two are lucky Mom and Dad sleep on the opposite side of the house."

"Why? It isn't like they would have stopped them," Kisame reasoned. "If anything I think they would be pleased to know Sasuke can in fact indulge in sex."

Itachi rolled his eyes. From the moment he'd seen the way his baby brother looked at Naruto he knew it wouldn't take them long to end up tangled in the sheets together. Still, he was sure it would take longer than thirty-six hours!

"Maybe we should think about moving into the guest house?" Kisame suggested. "Or maybe moving them out there?"

Itachi laughed. Raising his arms, he motioned for Kisame to come to him. Instantly his boyfriend did. Warm lips caressed his own before strong arms wrapped around him. Itachi loved this feeling, the sensation of being so secure that nothing could reach him. Not the troubles of being the family heir. Not the expectations of the world. Not the prying eyes of fans. Nothing. In Kisame's arms he was only himself, only Itachi Uchiha.

"I love you," Itachi whispered.

He felt Kisame smile against his throat. "I love you too. So, what do you think about my idea?"

"I'll talk to Mom and Dad about us moving out to the guest house," Itachi agreed. "I don't think they'll argue too much."

Kisame nodded as he rolled over, dragging Itachi along with him. "Personally it would be nice to be in a place where you can let your voice out like that. I hate it when you hold back just because our brother is right next door."

Itachi smiled. "You like hearing me?"

"Of course," Kisame answered instantly. Smiling he added, "Especially when I'm using my tongue to loosen you up."

Itachi instantly responded to Kisame's words. "Want to pay my little brother back for their concert?"

"Love to," Kisame growled, rolling on top of Itachi.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

A bus pulled into Konoha late, arriving at the station at 01:00 AM. A single person departed the grey vehicle. Hefting his bag, he looked around the barren streets.

"Naruto," he whispered before stepping toward a payphone.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Who is this? How does he know Naruto? And how will Sasuke feel about his brother's idea of "payback"? **

**Voice: YES! Awesome! Amazing! Hot! Perfect! Loved it!  
Me: Wow, I think that's the most praise you've ever given me.  
Voice: Write more like this and I'll praise you more often.  
Me: Um… yeah no. Things would get stale if I only wrote sex scenes, no matter how "good" they are.  
Voice: Fine, suit yourself.**

**Please Review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**The Morning After and a Newcomer to Town**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Male Fiancé!**_

**Hey everyone, I'm back. And now to bring you all the next installment in this story. Hopefully it answers some of your questions.**

**Plot Bunny: Kabuki**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 6: The Morning After and a Newcomer to Town_

Sasuke woke to a comforting warmth. His arms tightened around the source, drawing it closer. Burying his nose in soft hair, he inhaled deeply.

Wait.

Soft Hair?

Onyx eyes opened to a cascade of sunshine. Startled he jerked back, his eyes wide as he took in Naruto lying in his bed. The blond made a sound similar to rejection and moved closer to him. Slowly last night came to the surface. The way Naruto had felt around him. The way the blond looked as he came, crying out Sasuke's name.

A blush stole across Sasuke's face.

He had sex.

Last night, he and Naruto had sex.

The beautiful boy, now lying in his bed, and him had sex last night.

"S's'ke," Naruto mumbled, curling up close to Sasuke's prone figure.

Smiling, Sasuke laid back down, his arms wrapping around Naruto pulling him flush against him once again. He kissed the blond locks, enjoying the way they tickled his nose. If this was what waking up in the morning was going to be like with Naruto in his life he could really get used to it, fast.

Though, as he laid there, he realized his body remained calm. He frowned. Didn't guys usually wake up aroused when lying beside their loved one? Maybe it was just because how much they did last night.

Pushing the thought aside Sasuke hugged Naruto tighter. It felt nice to just hold his fiancé. This was a side of human relations he didn't mind getting to know more about. The silent side. When it could just be them and their own heartbeats. Kissing Naruto again, he tried to drift back off to sleep. Judging by the time on his alarm clock, which he could see over Naruto's shoulder, he still had two hours before he needed to be up.

"Morning," Naruto yawned.

"No," Sasuke complained, pulling Naruto back to him when the blond tried to move from his arms.

"I have to practice," Naruto laughed, though he made no real move to leave Sasuke's side.

"You still have an hour before you usually get up," Sasuke said without thinking.

Naruto tensed and Sasuke thought about what he'd just said. Mentally kicking himself, the Uchiha slowly pulled away so he could look down at the blond now glaring at him. His morning had just gone from blissful to screwed, and not in the good way.

"How do you know when I wake up?" Naruto asked, his voice challenging.

Sasuke thought about his answer. Opening his mouth without considering his options could lead to something nasty, like Naruto storming out in anger.

Coming up with the proper wording, Sasuke opened his mouth only to hear his brother's voice from the other side of the wall. Both teen's eyes widened. Looking to the head of the bed they cringed when another moan came through the wall.

"Oh god," Sasuke shuddered. Sitting up he pounded on the wall. "Knock it off! I know you're faking it!"

He'd heard them last night, but thankfully he was so tired after everything he and Naruto had done that he didn't have the energy to protest. Instead he blocked it out and fell asleep. Now, hearing his brother act like a harlot in a whore house, he was getting angry. He didn't need to hear Itachi moaning period, be it as an act or authentically.

"They heard us last night."

Sasuke looked back to Naruto only to see his face turn an interesting shade red. Could someone turn redder than a tomato?

"I guess they did." Sasuke couldn't exactly lie to him, not after his brother's pathetic performance.

"Oh, god. Kill me," Naruto whined, burring himself beneath the covers.

"It's not so bad," Sasuke reasoned. "At least it wasn't my parents."

"Not helping!" Naruto yelled, popping out of the covers, his head colliding with Sasuke's chin. "Fuck!"

"Shit!" Sasuke gripped his chin. His teeth hurt from classing together. Naruto's hands were holding his head as he rolled around on the bed in an exaggerated show of pain. "What'd you do that for?"

"It was an accident," Naruto cried.

"Hey, you two alright?" Kisame asked as he and Itachi came rushing in.

"Get out!" Sasuke and Naruto both shouted.

Itachi was laughing, Kisame barely containing his own amusement as they closed the door. Both boys were naked as the day there were born, so they could only guess what kind of sight they made rolling around in pain, holding different parts of their heads.

"We really need to work on our morning after's," Sasuke sighed, still rubbing his chin.

"Oh, I don't know." Naruto sat up. "I kind of like this version. No tension. No awkward lines or excuses or promises to call the other."

For a second Sasuke couldn't even believe Naruto was comparing what they'd shared to a one night stand, but then he realized Naruto was joking. Smiling, he pulled the blond to him carefully. "I hear you leave in the morning and I wake up to watch you from my window."

"Oh," Naruto nodded. "That makes sense, if stalking is normal behavior."

"It could be, for me," Sasuke shrugged. He had no idea what constituted normal behavior for him when it came to a love interest. For all he knew he had a stalker mentality. God, he hoped not.

"Well, I'll be sure to change all my passwords," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke smiled. Leaning in, he kissed Naruto softly. "How's your back?"

"And this is the awkward conversation I said I was glad not to have," Naruto frowned. "I'm fine. So long as I don't make any sudden movements. I realized at three walking was a challenge."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. He hadn't even heard Naruto get up.

Naruto tried to look upset, but failed. His blue eyes swam with humor. The sparkle drew Sasuke in, imploring him to kiss the other senseless.

And so he did.

Taking Naruto's lips in a heated kiss, he held him close as he delved deep. Naruto moaned, his arms wrapping tightly around Sasuke as he kissed him back. Their tongues fought and breath's mingled as their bodies drew nearer and nearer. Sasuke pushed Naruto back and got a hiss of pain in answer.

"Sorry," Sasuke pulled back, his hand gently carding through Naruto's hair. "How about we just get up? It might be less dangerous."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Red eyes followed the movement of teenagers as they filed from cars to the school building. According to his latest sources Naruto was enrolled at this school. Glancing down at his watch he sighed. Unfortunately his men couldn't get a good handle on the blonde's schedule. Seeing as he'd only been in town a few days it would take him a while to get set into a pattern.

Leaning back in the rented car he'd picked up this morning, he observed each person hoping to catch a glimpse of that tell-tale yellow hair. He could have just gone to the Uchiha's and asked to see Naruto, but he didn't want to cause as seen. Mikoto and Fugaku were sure to send him away instantly. Not that he could blame them. He'd basically fled from the city as soon as Kushina and Minato passed. They wouldn't understand why he'd decided to come back now.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

"So, you boys have a good time last night?" Fugaku asked once Naruto and Sasuke joined them at the table for breakfast.

The answering blushes that painted both teens' faces was answer enough, but the patriarch of the family wanted to see the boys squirm. And squirm they did, especially Naruto who couldn't seem to find a comfortable position on the chairs.

"Would you like a cushion, Naru-chan?" Mikoto smiled.

Honestly she was thrilled to learn that Sasuke and Naruto had spent the night together. Even if it was intimately. It meant Sasuke was in fact capable of intimacy, something Mikoto had feared impossible for the longest time. And that they were getting along.

Naruto's face got even darker. "I'm fine."

"Stop teasing him," Sasuke protested as he glanced over to his fiancé with a sympathetic look.

"Mom, Dad. Kisame and I would like to move into the guest house," Itachi announced.

"Why?" Fugaku asked.

"I don't think sleep will be all that available with the two love birds right next door," Itachi answered.

Sasuke chocked on his water.

Naruto gagged on his eggs.

"Nii-san!"

"Itachi-san!"

"That loud?" Mikoto asked, a blush dusting her own cheeks.

"Naruto's a screamer," Kisame provided.

"Kill me," Naruto whined, trying to slide down his chair and vanish into the floor.

"Knock it off," Sasuke growled. "You and nii-san weren't exactly silent last night either."

"Oh, wow," Mikoto set her chopsticks down, and tried to clear her throat with a drink of tea.

"That's enough," Fugaku stepped in. "No, Itachi you cannot have the guest house."

"Why not?" Itachi asked, his voice calm.

"I think it's about time you and Kisame moved out. Just so you can get a feel for living on your own," Fugaku explained.

"Works for me," Kisame shrugged. "I'll pick up a listing on the way home from work."

"Okay," Itachi nodded, happy with this decision.

"Sasuke, Naru-chan you two will be moving into the guest house," Fugaku announced.

"Huh?" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

"Dear, what are you saying?" Mikoto looked at her husband like he'd lost his mind. "They are much too young to live alone."

"Precisely why they won't be living off the property. But if they are going to be active, sexually, they at least deserve the privacy awarded to other couples. Going to hotels would be frowned upon. At least this way they can be monitored but still have space for themselves." Fugaku continued his breakfast signaling an end to the conversation.

Naruto could only wish for a hole to open up in the earth and swallow him. What kind of family was this? Who spoke like that? What kind of parent encouraged their kids to live together before marriage, let alone supported sex?

"I'm done," Naruto said, quickly finishing his food and rushing from the dining room.

There was no way he could just sit there and face Fugaku and Mikoto after that conversation. Now everyone in the house knew what Sasuke and he had done last night. Not that he was ashamed of his actions, hell he couldn't wait to do it again, but that didn't mean he wanted it broadcasted to the entire world.

Oh, god. What if the people at school could tell?

"Naruto, wait up," Sasuke called chasing after him. "You planning to walk to school?"

"Sure, why not?" Naruto asked. His mind reeling in a million directions.

Sasuke sighed. "Look, if it freaks you out we don't have to move into the guest house. I can talk to Dad."

"Huh? No, I'm fine with that. I mean, being alone with you isn't a problem." Naruto shut his mouth before he could really start to ramble.

"Okaaaay, so what is the problem?" Sasuke asked tucking his hands into his pockets.

Naruto wasn't sure why, but it irritated him that Sasuke hadn't tried holding his hand. Then again with the way he was acting he couldn't blame the guy for being stand offish.

Wow, he was just a big walking ball of contradictions. Didn't he just freak out over the idea of people finding out?

"You going to answer me, or continue to make adorable faces?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Adorable faces?" Naruto frowned. "And nothing's wrong. I guess I'm just getting use to the idea of being in a relationship."

Sasuke bit his lip. "Are we moving too fast? We can slow down. I won't force you to do anything."

God, how could he not love this guy? Holding out his hand Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "You aren't forcing me to do anything. And something tells me your idea of slow is turtle's pace. Possibly snail."

Sasuke laughed, took Naruto's hand, and drew him in for a soft kiss. "Maybe not snail, but probably turtle."

Naruto's laugh rang out over the street as the two walked to school, hand in hand.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Sasuke's smile dropped as soon as they reached the school. Naruto broke away from him to go greet Kiba and Gaara. He liked the idea that his fiancé had made friends with the other two boys so quickly, but he hated that they took his blond away from him.

Catching up to the group, he slipped his arms around Naruto's waist and held him from behind. Naruto smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before returning to the conversation with Kiba and Gaara about the next competition. It seemed people were already talking about _Naru-chan_.

"I think you can easily get into the higher ranked brackets," Kiba grinned. "Within a couple weeks you should be up there with the rest of us."

"Should be fun," Naruto agreed.

"Naruto."

The group stopped talking and turned to see a man standing five feet away. His dark red hair waving in the wind. His red eyes held a sadness Sasuke had never seen in another person.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, not moving from Sasuke's side.

The man stepped forward, extending his hand. "My name's Kurama. Kurama Uzumaki(1)."

Naruto tensed. Sasuke moved him so he was closer, shielding his fiancé slightly from the newcomer. He didn't know much about Naruto's family, but Sasuke remembered his mother's best friend's name well. Kushina Uzumaki.

"I'm Kushina's brother," Kurama explained.

The air around them grew still and Sasuke waited for Naruto's reaction. He wasn't sure what his lover would do with this news.

"Hi." That certainly wasn't the response Sasuke would have bet on, but it seemed to be the only thing Naruto could say.

Kurama smiled. "Hi."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, hoping to cut through the thickening atmosphere.

Kurama turned his red eyes to Sasuke. He didn't like the way the older man was looking at him. "I've come to get my nephew and take him home with me."

"What?!" Sasuke and Naruto both shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Naruto is staying with me."

Sasuke couldn't believe this guy. He stays out of Naruto's life for years and then suddenly he shows up and wants to take him? And judging my Naruto's confusion he could safely assume he's never met the man.

"Jiraiya has legal custody of me," Naruto explained. "The Uchiha's are my acting guardians while I'm staying here and attending school."

"Right, Mikoto and Fugaku," Kurama nodded. "I'll explain everything to them later. For now, please understand that coming to stay with me is in your best interest."

"No," Naruto denied. "I don't even know you."

"I'm your uncle," Kurama implored.

"An uncle that's been absent for sixteen years, if not longer," Naruto spit out. "I'm staying with Sasuke and his family."

"Yeah, about him," Kurama indicated Sasuke. "What is your relationship?"

"Fiancé," the boys answered together.

Kurama's eyes widened. "Excuse me? That's impossible."

"Not according to the law that was passed last month," Shino spoke up, surprising everyone within the group.

"What law?" Sasuke asked.

"You didn't really pay it much attention at the time," Gaara shrugged. "Same-sex marriage was voted in last month. It goes into effect next month."

Now Sasuke understood what his father meant when he said there was a way. It also explained his brother's unusually happy state lately. Kisame and Itachi could legally marry.

"Even I knew that," Naruto laughed. "The law passing was a major part of me moving in with you."

Sasuke really needed to do some research. He also needed to send a large thank you to whoever had written that law.

"I don't care what the law says. Naruto, you can't marry him," Kurama cut the chatter off.

Sasuke glared at the uncle. "And why the hell not?"

"Because, he's already engaged to another," Kurama explained.

"Huh?" this time it was the entire group that responded as one.

"Who?" Sasuke growled, his arms tightening around Naruto.

"My daughter, Karrin," Kurama answered with a smile.

Naruto felt himself grow sick. He was engaged to his cousin? And not even a distant cousin, his first cousin.

"She'll be coming to town on the weekend to meet you. I had hoped to have you settled into our house by then," Kurama continued. "You'll love Karrin, she's a wonderful girl."

"I'm going to be sick," Naruto warned before he rushed to the gutter and threw up his breakfast.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," Sasuke tried to sooth his fiancé as he rubbed his back. "We'll call my parents and get this figured out."

"He wants me to marry my cousin," Naruto groaned. "My first cousin. That's sick! Is this the family my mom was born into?"

"To keep the blood line pure it is necessary," Kurama explained, coming to stand beside them. "If you're worried about the crossing of genetics, Kushina and I are half siblings."

Sasuke had a feeling that didn't make Naruto feel any better about this situation. "Get away from us," he ordered, pulling Naruto to his feet and backing him up.

"Hey, class is starting," Tsunade shouted, walking up to the group. "What's going on here?"

"Some old dude showed up and said he's Naruto's uncle. And then he said he's taking Naruto home with him and going to make him marry his daughter. Naruto's a bit freaked out at the moment," Kiba explained.

"Tactful," Gaara sighed.

"No reason to beat around the bush here," Kiba shrugged.

Tsunade's honey color eyes pinned Kurama where he stood. "So, after fifteen years you finally decide to show up? You didn't want custody when it was offered to you after Kushina and Minato passed, now you want him?"

"I'm his legal guardian. Not Jiraiya or the Uchiha's," Kurama argued.

"I think the courts will have something to say about that," Tsunade snapped. "Now, get off school property. The rest of you, to class."

Sasuke guided Naruto inside, leaving Tsunade to deal with Kurama Uzumaki. Pulling out his phone as he walked, he dialed the house. No way was he going to let this wait until he got home. His parents would know what to do for Naruto. He refused to let that guy get custody.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**1-Yes this is Kyuubi. Kurama is his REAL name.**

**So, Naruto's uncle has arrived and announcing another fiancé? Man, he sure is popular. How is this going to affect the boys and their budding relationship?**

**Voice: You like doing this kind of thing, don't you?  
Me: Yes.  
Voice: So, what is Kurama's sudden interest in Naruto?  
Me: Not telling.**

**Please Review. **

**Next Chapter: _Sasuke's Questions_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Male Fiancé!**_

**Okay, so I've deiced to take this chapter in a different direction than originally planned. Hope this helps clear some things up for those of you asking questions about Sasuke's dramatic shift in sexuality and characterization during this story.**

**Plot Bunny: Kabuki**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 7: Sasuke's Questions_

Fugaku and Mikoto were at the school by lunchtime. Kurama had been called in, and the three sat in Tsunade's office with Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke looked between his father, mother, and his fiancé's uncle with a mixture of emotions running through him.

"What are you doing here Kurama?" Fugaku asked, cutting right to the point.

Kurama sighed. "I've already explained that. I'm here to get Naruto and bring him back to the family. Once he's eighteen my daughter and him will marry and continue on the Uzumaki line."

Mikoto's eyes widened. "Are you insane? They're cousins! I don't care if you and Kushina are half siblings, asking Naru-chan to marry is first cousin is wrong."

"I'm not asking," Kurama explained. "Procedures have been laid out to bring Naruto fully into the family again as Karin's husband."

"Not as the son of Kushina, but as the husband of your daughter?" Fugaku pointed out. "That's not fair to Naruto."

Sasuke sat with Naruto, his hand in his, as they listened to the adults argue back and forth with each other. Sasuke could feel Naruto trembling beside him. This entire subject no doubt bothered the blond greatly. Sasuke was impressed Naruto was holding it together so well.

"Until Jiraiya arrives I think it be best if we dropped this situation," Tsunade advised. "As for the argument of where Naruto will be staying, he'll stay with the Uchihas of course."

"What? No," Kurama refused. "My nephew is coming home with me."

"Jiraiya has custody of Naruto until he's eighteen. Jiraiya has left Naruto in the care of the Uchihas while he attends school here. It is school policy that we only release students to those with priory authorization. As you have none, if you try to take Naruto from school grounds it will be considered kidnapping and charges will be pressed," Tsunade informed the redhead.

Sasuke watched Kurama's mouth open and close like a fish for several seconds before he glared. "I will be bringing this up in court!"

"If that's what you feel is needed," Tsunade shrugged. "But please remember that dragging Naruto through a custody battle at this age will do you little good. A judge will ask him who he prefers to be with. Naruto?"

"Jiraiya's my guardian," Naruto answered. "I would choose Jiraiya."

"That no good sex addict has done nothing but drag you from place to place your entire life. You haven't had a single shred of normal education until now. Can you even properly function in society?" Kurama countered. "The judge is going to look at the situation of your upbringing before anything."

"I've had a great upbringing," Naruto retorted angrily. "I can speak several languages, interact with multiple cultures, and I can place within my age group in all core subjects. There's nothing wrong with my upbringing or education."

Sasuke was proud of Naruto as he stood up for himself and Jiraiya. It seemed his fiancé wasn't shy when it came to putting someone in their place. A strong backbone was good, he'd need it when dealing with the demands of being a member of the Uchiha family.

Kurama glared at his nephew. Sasuke and Naruto both glared back. Sasuke wasn't going to let this pompous upstart belittle everything Naruto's been through in life. He'd lost his parents young and was lucky enough to get a guardian that cares for him. That's more than many kids with similar beginnings can say.

"If we're through I think you should be going. The boys need to return to class and I'm sure you three have work to get to," Tsunade instructed as she rose from her seat. "Good day," she said directly to Kurama.

The man stormed out of Tsunade's office, no doubt furious with the turn in events.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said, his head bowed.

"This isn't your fault," Sasuke reassured him.

"Of course it isn't," Mikoto smiled and hugged both boys. "Don't worry Naru-chan, we'll take care of this."

Naruto only nodded.

"Sasuke, remember your appointment today after school," Fugaku interjected before leading his wife from the principal's office.

"What appointment?" Naruto asked as the pair walked to their next class.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. He wasn't sure how to explain to Naruto that he was going to see a therapist about his HSDD, which wasn't even valid anymore. Instead of discussing his lack of ability to perform he had an entirely new set of questions and concerns for Shizune-san.

"It's with my councilor," Sasuke answered honestly.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before he nodded. "Would you like me to go with you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I'm good. I see her twice a month. It isn't a big deal."

"Okay," Naruto relented easily.

Sasuke was touched that he would volunteer to go along with him to see his councilor, but he really didn't want him to go. Today's session would no doubt be hard enough to discuss with Shizune, and she knew everything there was to know about his lack of sexual desires. Now he'd have to admit to not only having said desires but acting upon them.

Yeah, today was going to be interesting.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Sasuke walked into his appointment with a list of questions that he wanted to discuss. The top most being was he cured of his HSDD? And if he could in fact indulge in sex did that mean he wasn't asexual? What did this mean about who he thought he was? Was he in fact homosexual? Was Naruto just special? Would he relapse? If so how can he prevent that? Was it wrong he liked sex?

So many questions swirled around inside his head he didn't even realize he'd been led directly into Shizune's office.

"How you doing today, Sasuke-kun?" Shizune asked pleasantly enough.

Sasuke took a deep breath before sitting down. "Well, I met Naru-chan this week."

Shizune smiled. "That's great. And, what do you think of her?"

"_He_ is amazing," Sasuke answered, emphasizing the he.

Shizune's eyes widened. "Oh, I see. Is his gender posing a problem?"

Sasuke shook his head, a dumb smile taking over his face. "Not at all. Actually, last night we," he drifted off unable to finish his sentence.

Shizune's smile returned. "I get the picture. Well I'm glad your sexuality has finally started to show up. My next step to treat your HSDD would have been testosterone supplements, which I haven't done so far due to your age."

"So, I'm cured?" Sasuke asked, his eyes widening.

Shizune gave him a narrowed look. "I can't say that for certain, but if you did perform sexually then I have no reason to not believe you aren't on the path to recovery. Hypoactive sexual desire disorder is a hard thing to diagnose. If it wasn't for your real distress over your lack of sexual desire I would never have even dared diagnose someone as young as you with it."

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke nodded. "What does this mean, for me I mean?"

Shizune pulled out her notes on Sasuke and glanced over them. "This brings us back to the original theory that you've intentionally repressed yourself knowing you have a fiancé and didn't want to disappoint her, or him. With the presence of that person now in front of you that lock, if you will, has been released allowing you to experience sexual desire."

"So, I'm not asexual?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun, I've said it before and I'll say it again, sexuality isn't something you can always just pinpoint. Many people your age struggle with identifying themselves. There is no reason to rush it. Yes you held no sexual desires or attractions to others until now, but that doesn't mean you don't now," Shizune explained. "Perhaps you're between sexual and asexual."

Sasuke looked at the woman with a quizzical look. "There is such a thing?"

Shizune nodded. "Yes. Gray-asexual is the term used to describe someone that fluctuates between true asexuality and sexuality. Have you experienced sexual desires toward anyone but your fiancé since his arrival?"

Sasuke thought about that. Shaking his head he said, "No. But I haven't really tested it."

Shizune understood. Reaching for her laptop she pulled up several images. "Look through these and tell me if any of them stirs you."

Sasuke obediently flipped through the pictures. A few were attractive, but none really made him hot under the collar.

"Nope," Sasuke said handing the computer back.

Shizune nodded. "I think, if you so desperately want to label yourself, going with gray-asexual - or gray-a - would be the best fit. But please note you don't need to do that. Though having an identity helps it does restrict you at the same time. Take your time with this Sasuke-kun. You have plenty of time to decide which category, if any, you fall under."

"Okay," Sasuke agreed. He wanted to know which area he fit into, but maybe she was right. Rushing to labeling and identifying himself wasn't a good idea. Who knows, maybe he was just repressed and with Naruto beside him he'd learn more about himself.

"Anything you're concerned about?" Shizune asked.

"Will I relapse?" Sasuke asked before he chickened out.

Shizune's eyes widened before she smiled. "There is a chance of that, especially if your partner doesn't live up to the image you built up in your head."

"He far exceeds anything I imagined," Sasuke cut in.

"I see. Well then I can't say for sure. I think that's something you'll have to see for yourself as your relationship progresses," Shizune advised.

"Is it wrong to like sex?" Sasuke asked.

"Goodness no," Shizune answered instantly. "Though I shouldn't be encouraging a teenager to engage in sexual activity, enjoying it isn't something to be ashamed of. A healthy sex life is key to many relationship goals. Of course so is communication."

Sasuke nodded. He was relieved to know that nothing was particularly wrong with him. He's spent so long thinking himself defective due to his lack of interest in sex. Now though he had a new thing to consider, why would he repress himself?

"Why would I repress myself?" Sasuke asked out loud.

"That unfortunately is something we'll have to work on," Shizune admitted. She jotted down a few notes. "I think, in light of the newest developments, we should treat this has a matter of repressed urges. First we'll have to identify what caused it and work from there."

"So, I'm not done," Sasuke sighed.

Shizune smiled gently. "Sasuke-kun, this is something that's caused you a great amount of hardship over the years. I wouldn't feel right just letting you go now that you've experienced sex once. Give me a few more sessions. Maybe then we can get the closure you want."

"Okay," Sasuke agreed.

"Good. Now, we've got a few more minutes so let's get started with some basic questions," Shizune said as she pulled up a document on her laptop.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Naruto waited outside in the waiting room for Sasuke to finish up his appointment. He'd gone to the arcade and played a bit, but in the end he really wanted to be here for his fiancé. After calling Kisame and Itachi he got directions on how to get here and left. They'd both protested him going by himself but he'd insisted.

He didn't need a babysitter. He was the heir to his own martial art style and the fiancé to a dojo. He was no helpless girl.

Leaning back he closed his eyes and wondered what Sasuke could be discussing with the doctor. Perhaps they were discussing his HSDD. Did he even have that anymore? Naruto frowned. He didn't know enough about his fiancé and the troubles he faced.

Making up his mind, Naruto resolved to do some research once he got home. He wanted to know how to help Sasuke with whatever it was he was going through. Even if he didn't want him around during these sessions. They were engaged. This is something they should face together.

"Okay Sasuke-kun," Naruto rose as two people walked out of the room to his left, "I'll see you again in two weeks."

"Thank you, Shizune-san," Sasuke agreed and turned around. Instantly he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes zeroing on Naruto.

Naruto shifted from one foot to the other nervously. "Hey. I know you said I didn't need to come, but I want to be here."

"Oh, is this Naru-chan?" Shizune asked.

"Hi," Naruto waved. "I'm Naruto."

"Nice to meet you," Shizune responded. "I'm Shizune."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled at him. "We should be there for each other. That's what couples do. So if you're coming to the doctor, I want to be here. I don't have to sit in on the sessions, but I at least want to wait for you out here."

"Actually," Shizune said, "I think having Naruto-chan sit in on a session or two would be a great idea."

"What?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Think about it Sasuke-kun. Many of your anxieties stem from your relationship with the missing Naru-chan. Now he's here. Having him present might help bring some answers to light," Shizune explained.

"I don't mind," Naruto spoke up. "If it'll help Sasuke I will. But that's only if you want me to, Sasuke."

Naruto looked to his fiancé. He was hesitant to admit Sasuke's answer scared him. If Sasuke rejected him and blocked him out from this part of his life then they'd have a hard time moving forward. They were meant to be a team, a partnership. They needed to know details like this.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed. "But if I ask you to leave, you do so."

Naruto beamed. "Understood!"

"Come on, let's go home," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's hand and leading them from the building.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little happy about the situation. Sasuke was letting him in, and from what he could tell that wasn't something his fiancé did often.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Jiraiya felt every muscle in his body ache as he climbed off the plane. After receiving the call from Fugaku about Kurama he'd jumped on the first flight back to Naruto he could get. Thankfully he hadn't gone that far.

Walking over to the car rental booth he quickly got himself a vehicle and headed for the Uchiha dojo. He had half a mind to take Naruto away with him again, but decided to resist making any rash decisions. If Naruto and Sasuke were hitting off he didn't want to ruin any progress they were making. No, he'd wait and see how things were going before he decided if Naruto should stay or not.

Parking the car he looked at the old mansion before him. Built with a traditional Japanese aesthetic it flowed with energy, the center of that energy being the dojo.

Walking over to the open doors he peered in and observed as Itachi taught a beginners course to adults. These were people hoping to either get fit or learn some basic self-defense. None of them hoped to make a life out of the martial arts.

In the next section, partitioned off by some paper doors, was Fugaku teaching teenagers. These kids were far more advanced. They'd obviously been practicing for some years.

Jiraiya knew that the Uchiha style mixed hand to hand combat with weapons, creating a fluid and well-rounded martial arts. It was very similar to the style he'd taught Naruto during their travels.

"Jiraiya-san?"

Jiraiya turned and smiled at Mikoto as she came walking by with the laundry in her arms. Despite having plenty of hired help she still liked to do most of the manual labor herself.

"You made quick time getting here," Mikoto greeted him.

"I wasn't far," Jiraiya admitted. "How's he doing?"

Mikoto sighed. "I swear that boy, he's so much like his parents. Despite Kurama's presence he took off by himself to go find Sasuke at his appointment. Scared me and Fugaku to death."

Jiraiya hid his amusement. That did sound like his godson. "Where is he now?"

"In the guest house," Mikoto answered. "We decided they should move in there. I had the maids help me move their things while they were at school. They should be setting it up the way they want it."

Jiraiya hid his astonishment at that. "Things are going that smoothly?" he asked calmly.

"Oh yes," Mikoto smiled. "They get along amazingly."

"I'll just go say hi," Jiraiya waved bye as he headed for the guest house.

He wasn't sure what he'd find when he arrived. The fact Naruto was now living in a separate building with his fiancé certainly raised a couple flags in Jiraiya's mind, but this is why they'd brought them together. It was only normal that two people in that relationship engaged in … yeah he couldn't bring himself to even think about that.

"Sasuke, wait," Naruto's voice, slightly breathy, drifted to him on the wind as he approached. "We need to get this stuff put away."

"It can wait," Sasuke responded. Jiraiya refused to think of the boy's voice as sexually rough.

"Nn, Sasuke," Naruto moaned.

"Hey, open up!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Wah!" Naruto cried.

"Fuck," Sasuke cursed.

This was all muffled by the sound of something hitting something else. Jiraiya smiled privately. So he had an issue with his godson entangled with another. It was normal for a parent to be concerned about such things.

"Jiji!" Naruto ran up to him after opening the door. Jiraiya wrapped the blond in his arms and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Fugaku called. I'm here to deal with Kurama," Jiraiya explained. "What were you two doing?"

"Um, well," Naruto's face turned crimson as he looked at anything but Jiraiya.

"Is that really your business?" Sasuke asked coming out of the house. "We're engaged. What we do doesn't concern you."

Jiraiya felt his eye twitch. Sasuke's fly was only half up and his shirt was wrinkled. Looking down to Naruto he had a similar appearance. "For your information, until Naruto's eighteen anything he does concerns me."

"We were just," again Naruto couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh good lord," Sasuke sighed. "We were feeling each other up."

"Sasuke!" Naruto turned an even darker shade of red.

"The truth is always better than a lie," Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, yes. But," Naruto mumbled.

"Fine," Jiraiya sighed. He couldn't continue to listen to this conversation and retain his sanity. "I get it. Just be safe."

"Definitely," Naruto nodded firmly.

Jiraiya would've found the motion cute, expect it was in regards to his adorable godson and sex. That alone made him wince internally.

"I'm going to find Fugaku and Mikoto and discuss what they want to do about Kurama. I think you two should be there," Jiraiya explained moving toward the main house.

"Give us a moment," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him back into the house.

Jiraiya closed his eyes and ignored the very real possibility of what those two were doing.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Jiraiya's back! Let's see how this goes for Kurama now.**

**Voice: I think you did a good job explaining it.  
Me: … How much of it did you understand?  
Voice: None of it!  
Me: Thought so.  
Marie: Hehe, such a simpleton.  
Voice: Eek! What are you doing here?  
Marie: Someone had to make sure aliendroid didn't mess this chapter up. So of course I had to show up.  
Me: Gee, thanks.**

**Please review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Karin, Naruto's Cousin Arrives**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**My Male Fiancé!**_

**Holy book gods! I'm going to be published! One of my original books is going to be published as an ebook! I'm so excited! YAY! … Oh right, I do not plan to abandon my fanfics just because of this. I will continue to write these stories as well.**

**Plot Bunny: Kabuki**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 8: Karin, Naruto's Cousin Arrives_

Naruto rubbed his temples. Last night had been a huge headache. Jiraiya-jiji, Mikoto, and Fugaku had spent hours discussing how they were going to handle the situation with Kurama. Jiraiya-jiji ended up calling his personal lawyer asking his advice on the situation. The lawyer admitted that if Kurama could prove in the courts that Jiraiya was providing a poor environment for Naruto he'd be able to take custody of him. That was the last thing he wanted. But, he didn't think his environment was bad. He loved traveling as a child and learning about other cultures with Jiraiya-jiji.

As for the situation with him being at the Uchihas, he really didn't see the problem. He wasn't doing anything wrong by staying here.

"Naruto," Sasuke called as he walked out of their room.

Naruto still couldn't believe Sasuke and he were sharing a house. The guest house had two rooms, a small kitchen, a living room, and a shared bathroom. Sasuke and Naruto had agreed to use the second bedroom as an office, with them both staying in the larger of the two rooms.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked sitting behind Naruto and wrapping his arms around him.

The wraparound porch gave them the perfect view of the estate grounds. "Thinking."

"About?" Sasuke kissed the back of Naruto's neck, sucking on the tender skin.

"This thing with my _uncle_," Naruto growled the word. He wasn't sure how anyone so heartless could be his uncle.

"Oh," Sasuke tensed. His arms tightened around Naruto, pulling him closer. "I'd say not to worry, but I don't want to make you a promise I can't keep. Though I will say, even if he does – by some miracle – prove that Jiraiya is an unfit guardian he can't force you to marry his daughter. Once you turn eighteen it all ends anyways. You'll be free to do whatever you want."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "I guess you're right."

Sasuke's words weren't exactly soothing, but truthful. Right now that was more important. Yes he probably would have preferred an empty promise in light of the current situation, but his fiancé's words still soothed him.

"Of course even if he does manage to take you, you'll still be mine," Sasuke's grinned. "Nothing anyone can do will change that fact. Not even the courts."

Now Naruto really did smile. "Of course."

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Kurama waited inside the bus depot for the early morning bus. He would have preferred to fly Karin into town, but there wasn't a single airport in this area. What kind of city didn't have an airport? He'd flown into the nearest airport and taken the bus the rest of the way. Karin was now doing the same. No doubt his princess was being surrounded by unsavory animals. Perhaps he should have ordered a car?

No, he needed to conserve money until he got Naruto in his custody. Once that happened he and Karin would be set.

"Bus 34 now arriving. Bus 34 now arriving."

Standing, Kurama moved to the front door and smiled has the bus parked. A few minutes later the passengers were disembarking, and his eyes instantly landed on his wonderful daughter. Her flame red hair and red eyes framed by purple glasses gave her a look of elegant nobility.

"Father, what on earth is so important that I have to change schools so suddenly?" Karin asked instantly upon coming to stand by Kurama.

"I've found your fiancé," Kurama smiled.

Karin's eyes widened. "Oh? I thought Naruto wasn't in the country?"

"It seems he's back," Kurama explained. "I've already started the process to remove him from Jiraiya's custody."

"But Father, why must you have custody of Naruto for us to marry?" Karin asked. "Wouldn't that make the situation all the stranger?"

"As long as I only hold custody, and I don't adopt him it won't be a problem," Kurama smoothed out the wrinkles in his daughter's skirt as he answered. "But with Naruto in my custody we can initiate him into the family properly before the wedding."

The money that Kushina left behind, not to mention the stocks, were all in Naruto's name. He would have access to them once he turned eighteen, but his guardian had control of them until then. Kurama could only hope that Jiraiya hadn't sold off any of the stocks.

Kurama needed his sister's portion of the family stocks to succeed in his plans. The only way to get them was taking custody of Naruto. And once he married Karin everything would fall into place.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Sasuke watched as Naruto talked with Gaara and Kiba. The conversation was mundane, but he was glad to see a smile on his blonde's face. With everything that was going on recently he'd thought Naruto would be depressed throughout the day. It seemed his fiancé was far more resilient than even he realized.

"Sasuke, I heard we have a transfer student starting today," Neji said approaching him.

"Why should I care?" Sasuke frowned. He'd never given a transfer student the time of his day, other than Naruto of course.

"Because, her name is Karin Uzumaki," Neji answered.

Coal black eyes widened as he looked over to his friend. Neji wasn't looking at Sasuke, instead his gaze was trained on Gaara across the way. Sasuke could feel a cold sweat dripping down his back. Naruto's cousin was transferring into this school? Surely such a princess would be better suited for an all-girls private school? Then again, that also meant Neji and he should also being in a private academy.

"Does Naruto know?" Sasuke asked.

Neji shook his head. "Not to my knowledge. Not unless someone's told him."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't want Naruto to know that his cousin was coming to their school. He'd rather keep his adorable blond blissfully unware of what was going on around him for a while longer. Just let him be happy for today.

"Oh wow, you're a good looking guy. How about going out with me?" Sasuke felt his stomach twist at the voice behind him. Turning he came face to face with a girl about his age, with red hair and red eyes framed by purple glasses. "Mm, definitely my type."

"No thank you," Sasuke replied instantly. "I'm gay."

So it wasn't really true. He couldn't exactly call himself gay when he didn't react to other males – besides Naruto – but she didn't needed to know that.

"Besides, I've got a boyfriend," Sasuke tacked on. That part was true.

"Oh? So?" the girl asked, her eyes shining. "I'm also promised to another, but what fun is that? Isn't being free in love so much better?"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke sneered. He couldn't understand this person. He'd never consider cheating on Naruto. The very thought of it turned his stomach.

"Come on, just one lap," the girl cooed.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto smiled coming up to them. He leaned in and captured his lips in a savory kiss, shocking Sasuke for a moment. "Get lost tramp," Naruto glared at the girl as he broke the kiss.

The female's eyes widened. She didn't seem insulted. No, her red eyes held a recognition. Sasuke felt his insides go cold as this girl's eyes began to water. Her smile changed from flirtatious to joy.

"My love!" she cried before tackling Naruto, and locking her lips with his.

"The fuck!" Naruto shouted, pushing her off of him.

Sasuke growled, pushing her further away. Pulling Naruto up, he drew him close to his side. "Keep your disgusting lips off of him! Naruto's my fiancé."

"No he's not," the girl denied. With those words Sasuke knew who this was even before her next words. "Naruto is the fiancé of Karin Uzumaki, which is me!"

Sasuke felt Naruto tense in his arms. "The hell I am!" Naruto replied. It seemed despite his blonde's fear of the situation he wasn't going to back down. "My only fiancé is Sasuke Uchiha, no one can dispute that."

"My father is," Karin smiled. "Though I agree he's scrumptious my love, we can share if you wish."

Naruto growled. Sasuke mirrored his tone.

"I think you should leave, bitch." Sasuke turned to see Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten standing behind him. Temari was walking up behind Karin. It was Temari that had spoken.

"Excuse me?" Karin turned on the blonde girl. "What did you call me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Perhaps bitch was too soft a term," Temari grinned. "Perhaps you'd enjoy something a bit more realistic, slut? Whore? Filthy tramp?"

"How dare you speak to me in such a way!" Karin screeched.

"What else do you call a woman that openly tries to get between someone's loving relationships?" Sakura asked.

"I do suggest you back down," Ino smiled. "The boys might not strike you, but we are more than happy to take you down a few notches."

Tenten cracked her knuckles. Hinata looked hesitant, but she wasn't backing down.

Sasuke watched on as their other friends gathered around, but none moved to interfere with the girls. Personally, Sasuke was happy for the girls' arrival. He had no problem striking down a female in a fair fight, but he could already see how that might be a problem. If he fought Karin, even in self-defense, her father could use that against Jiraiya and his parents to take custody of Naruto.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with you floozies?" Karin hissed.

"Floozies?" Ino sneered. "Looks who's talking. At least we know how to stick to a single man."

"Naruto and Sasuke are our friends," Temari spoke up. "Since it's a woman, and I use that term loosely, causing the problem it's our job to step in."

Karin laughed. "I see. So my love won't strike a woman, how sweet."

"Says who?" Naruto frowned. "I don't ever recall saying that. You just haven't done anything to make me hit you. A man doesn't start a fight with a girl."

Sasuke smirked. In other words, if Karin really did decide to fight Naruto would in fact fight back.

"Alright, break it up!" Tsunade shouted as she came out onto the grounds. "Uzumaki-san, you will come with me to the office to get your schedule and books. The rest of you, don't you have something better to do? Like eat breakfast?"

"Yes Tsunade-sensei," they all said in unison.

"Oh, and though I do support standing up for your friends," Tsunade turned to the girls, "Watch how you word things. Threats will not be tolerated."

"Yes ma'am," the girls responded.

Sasuke remained silent as Tsunade led Karin away from their group. Having seen his competition up close he now had an idea what kind of woman she is. Despite seeing Naruto as her "love" she didn't seem too keen on remaining loyal to him. Apparently she believed in "free love," whatever the hell that meant.

He knew enough about Naruto to know for a fact that his wonderful fiancé would never be with someone like that. His love, and Naruto was his and no one else's, was the picture of loyalty.

"I think she's crazy," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke glanced down to the guy tucked against his side. He hated the fact that someone dared to hold a claim on Naruto. Still, he knew he had nothing to worry about. Naruto loved him.

Did that mean he'd allow himself to be complacent? Hell no. He would continue to show Naruto just how much he meant to him. He wouldn't give his fiancé a chance to doubt his feelings. He refused to give that bitch a chance to get near his Naruto.

"Hey, come on you two," Kiba shouted. "Tsunade-sensei said to get food. Let's go."

"Coming!" Naruto grinned. With their hands entwined they followed their friends into the school.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Sasuke sat in class, easily listening to the gossip of the students surrounding him. The talk of the school was about only one subject, the developing love triangle between Sasuke, Naruto, and Karin. Sasuke found it ridiculous. For there to be a triangle it meant feelings had to go from one to the other with none returning the other's affection. In this case it was mutual between Sasuke and Naruto. Karin was merely trying to break in.

"I heard she confessed her love to Naruto while trying to invite Sasuke to sleep with her," one girl whispered.

"Shameless!" another gushed. "So she plans to go after them both? She has guts."

"Furthermore, I heard she's Naruto's cousin," a third added.

Sasuke was surprised by their wealth of information. Few people were privy to the connection between Naruto and Karin. Then again, maybe he shouldn't be so surprised. Teenage girls had a way of finding things out that rivaled even the government's ability to collect information. It was truly frightful.

"Doesn't she realize that Naruto and Sasuke are together?" the first girl continued. "Does she plan to make it a ménage?"

"Scandalous!" the other two gushed.

"I think you three should stop gossiping and face forward," Kakashi-sensei interjected. "Unless you think the love life of your classmates is more important than passing my class?"

"No, sensei!" the three girls answered as they instantly faced forward.

Kakashi smirked toward Sasuke before continuing on with his lesson.

Sasuke ignored the strange teacher. He didn't care what the girls said about him. He just hoped these rumors didn't upset Naruto too much. Glancing behind him he watched Naruto as he talked with Gaara. It seemed he wasn't paying any attention to the whispered words of the girls around him.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Naruto ignored the looks and whispers he heard as he walked into calculus. He didn't care about the rumors. People's words didn't hurt him. They could talk all they wanted. All he cared about was keeping Karin away from Sasuke. If his cousin thought that she was getting anywhere near his fiancé she was dead wrong. Normally he didn't strike girls, but he was more than willing to fight to keep Sasuke.

"So, do you have any classes with her so far?" Sakura asked as she came to sit beside him.

"Nope," Naruto shook his head. "From what Tsunade-baa-chan said she's sixteen, and a year behind us. I don't think we'll have any classes together."

"That's good," Sakura nodded. "Unless you have any electives she can get into."

"I asked Baa-chan, she said our schedules don't line up," Naruto smiled.

"I see," Sakura returned the smile.

Opening his notebook, Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he walked by the door. His fiancé waved before continuing down the hall.

"I see things haven't cooled down," Sakura grinned. "If anything, do I sense a development?"

Naruto looked over to the pink haired girl with a terrified expression. Girls were really scary. Could she really tell that Sasuke and he have had sex? God, he hoped not.

"No need to answer," Sakura waved her hand absently.

"She bothering you?" Gaara asked coming to take the other seat beside Naruto.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "Just freaking me out."

"Girls will do that," Gaara agreed.

Naruto smiled. Yep, things were definitely interesting at this school.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Karin looked up to the clock. She wouldn't have a break until lunch, of which it seemed she had Lunch B. She'd asked around a bit and found out Naruto had Lunch A, along with that little hottie Sasuke. Judging by the info she'd gathered she had no classes with her "beloved fiancé." Perhaps that was a good thing. She doubted she could maintain a constant state obsession. Sure if someone asked her she'd gush about her relationship with the blonde teen, but truthfully she found this entire thing ridiculous.

Personally she'd much rather be cozying it up to Sasuke. Now that was a man she wouldn't mind stripping down and grinding against. Too bad he said he's gay.

Still, she had to drive a wedge between the two of them. Her father was counting on her to marry Naruto. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she didn't plan to disappoint him. The man was her father, he'd always taken care of her. Given her everything she'd ever wanted. Surely she could do this one thing in return. Besides, marrying Naruto wasn't that bad. Yes Sasuke was more to her liking, but Naruto could definitely be described as mouthwatering.

"Karin, what is the answer to this equation?" the teacher asked, drawing her from her thoughts.

Karin stood up and walked to the front of the class. Quickly she wrote out the formula and solved it. Math and sciences were her strong point. Pre-Calculus was proving to be just as fun and enjoyable as her previous math classes.

"That's correct," the teacher smiled. "Thank you, Karin."

"No problem," Karin smiled before moving back to her seat. She needed to figure out a way to spend time with Naruto while in school. That was the entire point of her enrolling here after all.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Jiraiya glared at the paperwork in his hand. Kurama stood before him with a smug look on his face. He'd definitely give the guy credit, he certainly moved fast. But, unfortunately for him Jiraiya already had the situation under control. His counter claim was already filed and he was able to serve him at the same time.

"I get to keep Naruto with me, as I served you first," Kurama declared.

"That's not how this works," Jiraiya shook his head. "If neither of us had custody of Naruto then yes, he would go to you. But, I already have custody. All you're doing is trying to prove that I'm not fit to be Naruto's guardian. Good luck. He's seventeen, the court will take his opinion into account."

Jiraiya had the pleasure of seeing fear enter Kurama's eyes. He no doubt hadn't taken Naruto into testifying at the hearing.

"By the way Kurama," Jiraiya smirked. "Why the sudden interest in my boy? You've been absent ever since Kushina and Minato passed. Why do you suddenly want to take custody of him? It wouldn't have anything to do his inheritance, would it?"

Kurama tensed up. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. He suspected as much, but a small part of him had hoped that maybe Kurama really did finally want to do right by his sister. He'd ran out of the hospital the second Kushina was pronounced dead, not even waiting to hear about the fate of his nephew. Jiraiya had hoped his guilty conscious was finally showing. It seemed he'd hoped for too much.

"I'll say this now, Naruto's money will never be yours," Jiraiya declared. "Neither will his stocks."

That was the logical target. With Naruto's portion of the stocks, and Kushina's that he'd inherited, if it was to be combined with Kurama's he'd have the majority control of the company. That had to be the man's true purpose.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Jiraiya already knows what Kurama is really after, and Karin's in the dark. Wonder what's going to happen when the court date arrives? Yeah, so do I!**

**Voice: Wait, you know what's going on and what'll happen.  
Me: True… But my mind is preoccupied.  
Voice: Yes, yes. Congratulations.  
Me: … I don't trust that tone.**

**Please Review**

**Next Chapter: **_**Sasuke and Naruto's First Date**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**My Male Fiancé**_

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Plot Bunny: Kabuki**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 9: Sasuke and Naruto's First Date_

Sasuke waited beside Naruto's locker. He'd gotten out of Art five minutes before the rest of the class thanks to the fact he already had his project for the week almost completed. Naruto though was still in the classroom working on his basic sketch.

Leaning against the lockers Sasuke finalized his plans for this afternoon. He'd gotten permission from his parents to take Naruto out on a date, just the two of them. The fact both of them didn't have any classes for their last period meant they could leave early and spend even more time together.

The bell rang and Sasuke grinned as Naruto and Kiba came down the hall. The two were chatting animatedly, both lost in their conversation. Sasuke liked the fact that Naruto had made friends so quickly. It made the transition into this new environment easier.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto smiled upon reaching him. "Where did you go to?"

"Just making some plans," Sasuke answered. "You free?"

Naruto laughed. "You know I am. What's up?"

Sasuke moved behind Naruto, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck. "I was thinking we could go on a date."

"Really?" Naruto asked. Sasuke detected a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. He also noted the blush at the tips of his ears. "And, where did you plan to take me on our first date?"

Sasuke just smirked and stepped back, allowing Naruto to finish putting his books away and getting what he needed for homework for the night. When Naruto didn't grab anything he arched a brow in a silent question.

"Got everything done," Naruto shrugged.

"Okay, then we can enjoy ourselves tonight," Sasuke leered. He would take Naruto out on their date, but he definitely planned to make tonight the more pleasurable part of the evening. Of course if he didn't get Naruto out of the school then he wouldn't be doing anything. "Let's go."

"Yep." Naruto wave goodbye to Kiba and Gaara, who'd joined them at some point, before taking Sasuke's hand and leaving the school.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Karin glared out the window from her last class as Naruto and Sasuke walked off school grounds. Both were smiling and laughing together. This was going to be a major problem. She didn't have an issue with going after two people at once, but breaking up those two would be difficult if she didn't have a window of opportunity to exploit. Right now the only chance she had to get close to either of them was before school even started.

Then there was the other roadblock in her way, that gaggle of banshees that flocked around Naruto. How dare those bitches call her a slut! Just because she was willing to have open relations with people didn't make her a slut. She was just free in love.

Pushing her anger at those girls aside Karin focused on her class. True she needed to think of a way to get between Naruto and his boyfriend, but she couldn't afford to fail a subject either. Her father would be most displeased if she got anything less than an A on her report card.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Naruto laughed as Sasuke walked over to him with two ice cream cones. They were in the city park walking around when Naruto had spotted the small cart advertising soft serve ice cream. Sasuke had quickly asked him what type he wanted and then went to fetch it.

"You really are being sweet," Naruto smiled as he accepted the cone and licked at it.

"Got to show my boyfriend a good time," Sasuke reasoned.

And that was why Naruto was starting to fall even deeper in love with Sasuke. He wasn't just sitting around and letting himself grow complacent because they were already engaged. Sasuke was making a true effort to court Naruto, and he was thankful for it.

"Let's sit over there," Sasuke indicated a bench beneath a tree facing the central fountain.

"Okay," Naruto nodded.

Licking happily at his tasty treat, vanilla was awesome, Naruto leaned into Sasuke's side. So far this little date was nice. Truthfully Naruto hadn't been on one before so he wasn't entirely sure how it would go. True they'd gone to the arcade together, but that was with all their friends. Dates were meant to be something you did with just your boyfriend.

"So the movie starts in half an hour. It'll take five minutes to get there from here," Sasuke suddenly said.

"Movie? What movie?" Naruto asked, looking over to the other teen.

"The one I'm taking you to see," Sasuke responded as if the answer was so logical.

Naruto gave him a lopsided stare. He wasn't entirely sure he trusted Sasuke's taste in films. It's not like they'd sat down and discussed their likes and dislikes of movie genres. For all Naruto knew Sasuke was planning to take him to see a horror movie. God, he hoped not.

"Don't worry," Sasuke laughed, kissing the top of Naruto's head. "I asked Jiraiya what kind of movies you like. We're seeing an action flick."

_Oh thank god!_ "Cool," Naruto grinned. He didn't want to come off as a big baby, but he really didn't think he could handle going to see a horror film. Action movies were so much better anyways. He loved watching the final climatic fight between the hero and villain. It was almost always worth the price of admission.

Naruto could think of very few times that an action flick left him bored. The Expendables and its sequels were probably the exception to action films for Naruto. He hated those movies.

They finished their ice cream before heading to the theater. Naruto grinned when he saw what movie it was they were going to see. The latest super hero flick from Marvel! Yep, this was going to be great.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

The movie over, the next step in Sasuke's plan was dinner. Glancing to Naruto he smiled. The blond was talking energetically about the film they'd just watched. Seems he hadn't seen any of the previous films in theaters during his travels with Jiraiya. Sasuke was glad that such a simple and cliché date idea as a movie could bring that amount of joy to his fiancé.

"Do you think we can see the next one that's coming out?" Naruto asked, his eyes alight with hope.

Sasuke didn't have the heart to say no. Plus there was no reason as to why not. "Sure. Though they usually come out once a year."

"I know," Naruto blushed.

Suddenly Sasuke realized what Naruto meant. He was already making plans to see a movie together a year from now. That had to mean he wanted to stay with Sasuke. People didn't make yearlong plans like that unless they want to stay in the relationship, right?

Reaching over, Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, tucking the blond against his side. "Hungry?"

"Yeah!" Naruto smiled up to him. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Ramen." Sasuke already knew how high a mark that was, but seeing the pure excitement in those blue eyes was worth it. Even if he wasn't all that fond of ramen he'd live with eating it every now and then if it meant keeping Naruto happy.

"One second," Naruto suddenly said, breaking away from Sasuke's side and rushing into a store. Confused, Sasuke moved to join him but Naruto popped back out and pointed to him. "Stay out here."

Still confused, but interested to see what Naruto was going to do, Sasuke nodded and remained standing in front of the doors. He couldn't exactly see what Naruto was doing inside the small store, but he seemed to be thinking hard about his decision. Suddenly his face lit up as he grabbed something and raced for the cashier. A minute later Naruto was walking out of the store with a small paper bag.

"What do you have in there?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto laughed. "For you." He handed the bag over and waited like a giddy child at Christmas for Sasuke to open his impromptu present.

Unsure but curious, Sasuke opened the bag and looked in. It looked like a stuffed figurine. Pulling it out, Sasuke looked at the cellphone strap. It was a small bowl of ramen.

"Mine's a tomato," Naruto said, holding up his phone to show the little stuffed tomato now dangling from it.

"It's cute," Sasuke said, opening the plastic package and attaching the strap to his phone. This was certainly very date like, getting cellphone straps of something the other liked. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Yep," Naruto grinned, slipping back up against Sasuke like he hadn't just randomly ran off to go buy something as equally random. Wrapping his arm around Naruto, Sasuke continued to guide his fiancé down the streets toward the ramen restaurant he'd specifically researched for today. As someone who's never actually been to a ramen shop he'd asked several classmen and even bowed to asking his brother. They'd all named the same place. Ramen Ichiruka.

After three more blocks they came to the small restaurant. The cook told them to take a seat wherever so Naruto and Sasuke went to a small booth against the front window.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

It hadn't taken Karin long to figure out that Sasuke was planning to take Naruto on a date this afternoon. The problem was she couldn't get any information on where he was taking her fiancé! How was she supposed to ambush them on the streets if she didn't know where they were? Under any other circumstances she'd just wait until tomorrow to see Naruto at school, but the text her father had sent urged her to make a move today.

Apparently Jiraiya was already taking steps to keep Naruto away from her father. Karin wasn't entirely sure why the old man would do something like that. Her father was Naruto's uncle, and rightfully he should be in the care of family. Not some nameless old man that happened to get him just because he knew Naruto's father in passing.

Sighing, Karin sat down on the rim of a fountain in the shopping plaza. It was a like a huge mall, but instead of being consolidated within walls there were bridges, walkways, and streets separating the stores. All of it open to the weather.

Behind her was a theater, a sure bet for anyone going on a date. Too bad she'd been walking around here for the last hour and no one resembling either Naruto or Sasuke had come out.

Getting up, she headed for the restaurants. Perhaps they were eating.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Jiraiya frowned as he looked through the papers dropped off by Kurama. The documents stated that Jiraiya was an unfit guardian, but provided very little in the way of supporting evidence to prove such. One of the things mentioned, Jiraiya's traveling, wouldn't hold up according to his lawyers. He'd supplied Naruto with a proper education the entire time and he was well adjusted.

This case was extremely flimsy. The mentions of the Uchihas weren't much better. There was no law against him letting Naruto stay with them for the time being, especially when he brought the boy's need for interaction with people his own age into the picture. Sure Naruto was well adjusted, but his exposure to other teens wasn't the greatest.

The next item brought up was Naruto's engagement, but Jiraiya had his counter ready for that. Kurama planned to have Naruto engaged to Karin, his own cousin. As compared to an agreement made years ago between two friends with no blood relation between them he knew which the judge would say was the healthiest choice. Of course the decision in marriage was ultimately Naruto's.

"I think he's grasping at straws," Jiraiya's head lawyer said. "And it's obvious what he's after, as this document clearly defines and states Naruto's holdings in the company and his money. Too bad thanks to Kushina's will that's impossible for Kurama to get access to even if he did gain custody."

Jiraiya nodded. The instructions in the will left by Kushina and Minato were clear, Naruto's guardian was to have no access to the holdings left to their son, and they were only allowed a specific amount as an allowance in helping to raise Naruto.

At first he'd been surprised to know those two had a will at the time of their death, but quickly realized why they would. Both were from influential families with lots of money on their own. It only made sense that they would have instructions waiting just in case something did happen. Even more so after they knew a child was coming.

"How long do we have until the first hearing?" Jiraiya asked.

"Three weeks," his lawyer answered. "We'll be plenty ready by then. Hell, we could be in front of the judge tomorrow and have enough to convince him against removing Naruto from your custody."

"And my back up?" Jiraiya asked.

His lawyer sighed. "I don't recommend taking that course of action. Sure the boy is extremely capable, but I don't think having him declared his own guardian is the answer."

"I don't want to do it," Jiraiya countered. "But if it means keeping Naruto out from under someone's thumb I'm willing to do it. Just make sure the paperwork is in order just in case it looks like we might lose."

"Understood," his lawyer nodded.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Naruto laughed as he left the restaurant with Sasuke. The food had been awesome. The fact he'd spent the meal with Sasuke made it that much more enjoyable. The day was turning out to be awesome, even if it did start out with his cousin showing up and declaring herself his fiancé and in the same breath hitting on Sasuke.

He knew there were all sorts of people, but he just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of being with more than one person. Plus she's called him her 'love'. Naruto didn't even know Karin existed until he'd heard about this whole thing from her father.

At least with Sasuke he knew him because of the stories told to him by Fugaku and Mikoto. He'd fallen into love with the boy in those stories and the pictures given to him. Now that he was actually around Sasuke he was finding the other teen fun, smart, a bit of a teme at times, but all in all a great guy. And with their odd little misunderstanding cleared up Naruto found their relationship moving along at a good pace.

"So, anything else you want to do while we're out?" Sasuke asked, his hand twined with Naruto's. "We could do some shopping, or maybe go to the arcade?"

Naruto thought about his answer as he looked around the streets. Before he could come to a conclusion he spotted Karin walking toward them. She seemed oblivious to their presence, but it was obvious she was searching for something.

"Let's go home," Naruto smiled, tugging Sasuke toward a parked taxi.

"Right now?" Sasuke asked, surprised by the sudden turn in events.

"Yes, now," Naruto insisted as he opened the door and ushered Sasuke to get in. Right as he did Karin spotted them. Cursing, Naruto got into the taxi and gave the driver instructions.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked as the cab driver pulled away from the curb. Looking over his shoulder Sasuke's coal black eyes narrowed. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Does it matter?" Naruto grumbled. "The fact she showed up during our date is creepy enough."

Sasuke turned back around, looking at Naruto with humor in his eyes. "The reason you wanted to go home so quickly, it wouldn't be by chance to avoid letting her near me?"

"Of course," Naruto admitted without shame. He wanted Karin nowhere near Sasuke. The girl may believe in free love but he certainly did not. Sasuke was his, he did not share.

"Jealousy is cute on you," Sasuke whispered, kissing Naruto's temple. "But there's no reason to be. I have on interest in her."

"I know," Naruto sighed, leaning against Sasuke. He did know that Sasuke was only attracted to him, though he still didn't entirely understand that particular quirk of his fiancé's. Still, he was allowed to be territorial wasn't he?

"Um, sirs we're here," the driver said, stopping outside the gates to the Uchiha estate.

"Thank you," Sasuke handed over the fair and the got out. Using a side entrance the two walked hand in hand down the drive. Bypassing the main house they went straight for their own little guest house.

"Thank you for today," Naruto blushed. "Sorry to cut the date short."

Sasuke smirked. The look sent Naruto's pulse to skyrocket. "Who said the date's over?"

"Oh?" Naruto asked, backing up as Sasuke advanced on him. As he hit the couch the other's arms wrapped around him, his hands going straight for his ass.

"Perhaps we can end it on a more pleasurable note?" Sasuke suggested.

"Sounds good," Naruto agreed, tilting his head up to look at Sasuke. "What kind of pleasure did you have in mind?"

"This kind," Sasuke answered, swooping down and claiming Naruto's lips in a heated kiss. Naruto moaned, reached up, and pulled Sasuke closer.

This was a much better way to end their date then running from some annoying girl.

_xXx My Male Fiancé xXx_

Itachi hesitate at the entrance to the guest house. He really didn't want to disturb them, but his parents had specifically told him to come fetch them. Still, maybe he could give them a few moments alone? Remembering why they wanted to talk to Sasuke and Naruto, Itachi decided he couldn't wait. They could also continue their activities later.

Knocking on the door he called out, "Mom and Dad want to see both of you immediately."

"Come on," Sasuke groaned.

"This isn't fair," Naruto whined.

Itachi bit back a snicker. He understood their pain. What with Jiraiya catching them yesterday and everything else it was proving difficult for them to find a moment's peace to be intimate.

"Hurry it up," Itachi warned as he turned and went inside.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

**Voice: I think you need to seriously give those to a moment alone.  
Me: Next chapter I promise a full lemon.  
Voice: You'd better deliver.  
Me: I will… I just hope I can get it out at a decent time.**

**Please Review**

**Next Chapter: **_**Naruto's Alternative Decision**_

**As some of you may know the reason for my lack of updating is because I've been working on my own original works, three of which are now available for purchase as ebooks. Information regarding how and where is on my profile under updates. **


End file.
